When You Least Expect It
by GoinnGaGa
Summary: After being abruptly abandoned, Paul finds himself left alone to care for his twins. When Jacob Black comes along to break down the walls he's put up, will he be able to resist the man or will he succumb to the feelings he's been scared of for so long?
1. Introduction: The Deal

**When You Least Expect It**

**A/N: Yeah, I just had to do it! Ahaha getting back to Jacob and Paul, woooooh! Ahaha hope you enjoy the little intro, and lemme know what you think! OH! And my two year anniversary passed earlier this month! Ahaha so this is one of the new projects I'm starting to commemorate the event! Ahaha the other will be either a Paul/Brady one shot titled, "On A Night Like This" or a Sam/Seth one shot titled, "What Daddy Wants" ahaha so yeah! Enjoy!**

**Summary: After being abruptly abandoned, Paul finds himself left alone to care for his twins. When Jacob Black comes along to break down the walls he's put up, will he be able to resist the man or will he succumb to the feelings he's been scared of for so long?**

**Disclaimer: Consider it disclaimed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction: The Deal<strong>

"Okay really, remind me again why I became a vet?" I sighed, taking a seat behind the desk in my office, taking the chance to finally just let my muscles relax after already helping two elderly ladies that were convinced their cats were dying when in fact it was simply just a hairball that refused to come up in a whole. Then there was the big golden retriever with that hurt his leg, which was reasonable. After that there were more cats and concerned owners that really were just that—concerned.

"Because it makes good money and dad is so proud that he can introduce you as Doctor Jacob Black, his son." My sister Rachel said with a small smile as she took a seat in front of my desk. "If only there were a man that you could share your free time with…I'm sure you wouldn't be so wrapped up in all this work and, oh, I don't know maybe let some of the nurses and the other doctor do their jobs to help out?"

I completely ignored the statement about my co-workers and went straight to the point, and probably the reason for her visit to my workplace, "A man to share it with? Ugh! Rachel, so help me if you try and guilt me into dating another one of your queeny friends I swear I'll-"

"Ah! See, there's the silver lining in all of this." She cut me off with a smile, "I'm not gonna lie, I'm here to convince you to try and go out with another one of my friends, but he is definitely not a queen! I promise!"

"Yeah, you said that about Eric and look what happened there. He wore clothes so tight, I thought they'd rip if he twisted the wrong way. The whole I'm-better-than-you-go-so-go-buy-me-something attitude was getting on my last nerve by the time we ordered drinks. Oh! And let's not forget all the damn hair flips that happened that night!" I rushed out, wondering how I managed to do so all in one breath. "So, how do I know for sure if this guy is a queen or not?"

"Well, first, Eric isn't always like that. He seems to have it in his head that guys like a twink with an attitude. He asked about you the other day, by the way." She added, and I'm pretty sure my disbelieving look was the reasoning for that, "And secondly, Paul is definitely not a queen. He's really nice…but he may just have a small temper problem."

I narrowed my eyes, "A _small_ temper problem?"

She smiled, that sickly sweet smile she wore when she was trying to coax someone into doing her bidding, "It's really not all that bad."

"Uh-huh…go on."

"Well, he's a handsome twenty six year old guy! Tall, has a lean body, kinda like a swimmer or a rock climber or something. Has a great smile, and sense of humor. Has two kids. Works at a gym as a personal trainer, he-"

"Wait. Did you say he's got two kids?"

The small glare I received told me that I'd heard correctly. "Yes, they're two three year old twins; boys. He had them with this girl…he was still in that phase where girls weren't completely repulsive sexually, and she winded up getting knocked up…but shortly after she gave birth, she died in a drunk driving accident…she was the drunk driver."

"Damn." Even though I didn't know the guy, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I mean, it had to be hard raising two kids at the age of twenty three. "Must've been hard."

"Yeah." Judging by the way my sisters fists gripped the arms of the chair she sat in, I could tell there was something else. "And the fact that some fucker came in their lives promising to take care of them, and then only to turn around and up and leave him one day didn't help at all…" Then, with a sudden conviction in her voice that told me this really meant something to her, she met my gaze, "He needs somebody there for him Jake. He's so lonely. He only has the kids, but he needs that…that intimacy."

Although I wouldn't tell her this, I was actually beginning to grow curious about this guy which meant that yeah…I wouldn't actually mind maybe just going out with him…"Rachel, how do you even know if he wants to get in a relationship? He has two kids, responsibilities…you don't know if-"

"Jacob, trust me. I know Paul, and I know that he _needs_ this."

For a good minute, we just sat staring; my gaze searching while hers stayed determined and unwavering. If there was anyone that I would trust with matching me up with someone, it'd be my family—despite many of Rachel's failed attempts.

"Uh, oh I'm sorry boss-man, I didn't mean to interrupt anything!" One of the nurses, Collin, burst in through the door—now he wore a sheepish grin.

"No, it's alright Collin, what's up?" I asked, finally tearing my eyes away from my sister to look at the young teen only here part time while he worked on his education.

"I just wanted to let you know that your next patient is here…another messed up dog leg." He said, obviously anxious to get out of the room for whatever reason he had.

"Alright, take him and the owner back to one of the rooms and I'll be there shortly." I offered a small smile, which he returned before exiting the room, closing the office door behind him. I simply stood, walked to the door, picking up my lab coat from the coach to the side of my office and pulled it on before turning back to Rachel as I held the door open, "Fine, I'll go out with him; on two conditions though."

As she stood, brushing her long raven black hair over her shoulder, "And they would be?"

"One, I get to at least meet him first and ask him out myself. And two, if I'm right and he's a big queen, or things don't work out because he doesn't want a relationship…you have to buy me a new lab coat and take me out to lunch."

With a smile she extended a hand, "Fine, but if things work out and you fall in love, you owe me a trip to Gucci or Tiffany."

With a small breath I took her extended hand in my own, "It's a deal."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Right, so that was the intro, just review and lemme know what you thought! Ahaha, yeah it was short...but it's an intro. Aha, not a chapter! Ahaha and then yeah, anything I post after this will either be a chapter or a one-shot...lol yeah! Review! And Happy Two Year FanFiction Anniversary to GoinnGaGa lol Yay!**

**Notoriously Yours,**

**GoinnGaGa  
><strong>


	2. It's Just Dinner

**When You Least Expect It**

**A/N: Ahaha, yeah, an update! Aha, so yeah! I'm busy busy **_**busy **_**with writing lol I'm trying hard to give ya'll the updates you deserve! Aha, this story had a good perception so far so I hope this doesn't disappoint! Thank you so much to all those that reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story! Ahaha and also! I collab-ed to write a one-shot with ReluctantOptimist! Aha it's called **_**Lifeguard On Duty**_** and I hope that ya'll will go check it out lol**

_**Lifeguard On Duty: **_**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7270272/1/**

**Haha, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>It's Just Dinner<strong>

The boys watched in quiet anticipation—or at least as close as two four year old twins could get to it—as they sat on the floor of the living room, one left to color a picture while the other re-enacted a car crash with two toy trucks; both activities being long forgotten once they heard the knock on the front door of their small apartment. Both just sat, staring at the door with wide eyes, wondering who would be on the other side of it.

Then they heard the loud footsteps of their dad as he approached from the back room, his bedroom, to open the door.

"Hey guys, who do you think it is?" He asked with a wide smile, one that he couldn't seem to keep off his face whenever he would see them staring at the door as they were now. He simply chuckled when they both turned their wide eyed gazes on him, as if silently begging him to open the door already. Moving past them and to the door, he pulled it open without hesitation to see the smiling face of his good friend, Rachel.

"Auntie!" The two young ones rushed past him, one latching onto her leg while the other reached up to grab hold of her hand. They knew that they weren't really related to her but she had insisted they call her auntie since she'd been around all their life anyway.

"Hey!" She greeted them happily, reaching to pick up the one holding her hand while the other removed himself from her leg to run back inside, "Hey Paul! I hope you don't mind me just dropping by!"

"No, never!" He assured here with a kiss on the cheek as he stepped aside so she could walk in, carrying one of his sons with her.

"Aunt Wachel, look what I dwawed!" The other held up a picture of a tree for her to see, his _r_ coming out like a 'w' all the while.

"No Brady, you say look what I drew; drawed is not a word." Paul lightly scolded his child as he walked past.

"Sowwy…" He muttered sadly, turning to drop down on his stomach and stare at the drawing he had been working on prior to his aunt's arrival.

Paul watched from the entryway of the kitchen, worrying his bottom lip as guilt clouded over him. He could've been nicer about it, "Hey kiddo, you wanna come help me in the kitchen?" He asked, hoping to see a smile on Brady's face again.

To his disappointment, Brady simply got up and walked up to him—watching his feet all the while— grabbing a handful of his jeans, waiting to be led the rest of the way. With a small sigh, Paul simply ruffled his son's short ebony hair and led the way calling out a, "Make yourself at home!" to Rachel in the living room.

She simply smiled at her _nephew_ on the couch next to her, "Ready to watch some TV kiddo?"

Peter, the other twin, simply smiled with an excited nod. He was the bolder of the two, while Brady was more shy and quiet; Peter loved adventure and being heard by the adults. He loved going to parks and whatnot to meet other kids and make new friends, where as Brady would simply sit and play in the sand alone.

"You ready to spend the day together and have some fun?" She asked with a smile, referring to the day that she had in mind for not only the boys, but Paul as well.

Since she met with her brother a few days ago, Rachel Black had been occupying her time coming up with the perfect plan to give Paul that little push he may need when she introduced him to her brother. At the same time however, she had gone through plan after plan when it came to their first meeting and after having a revelation—brought on by reading a Cosmopolitan magazine—she decided that the best place to bring Paul and Jacob together would have to be at his office; that way Paul would be able to see her brother in his element, helping animals and being kind to the owners. She however, not wanting to give Jacob the upper hand in the situation, let the date of their meeting to herself.

And, she thought to herself with a confidently victorious grin, today would be the day!—she just had to convince Paul to get out of the house and go to the Vet with her.

"Hey Rach, I forgot to ask, are you hungry?" Paul asked from the kitchen.

"Uh, no, you know what, I totally forgot to ask you! Do you mind coming with me to the vet?" She asked, jumping up and running to the kitchen—startling the three guys in the apartment all the while.

Paul stood there by the old refrigerator with a carton of eggs staring at her with a curious grin, "You don't even own a pet, why would you need to go to the vet?"

"Well…" _THINK RACHEL, THINK! _"my sister, Rebecca, she wanted me to take her dog to get checked out. So I said I would. And now I'm telling you that you're going with me." She smiled, more to herself and her quick mind than to Paul and Brady who sat on the counter playing with a spatula.

"Oh, uh…well I mean, the kids haven't even eaten breakfast yet." Paul began walking back to the stove, gently placing the eggs down onto the counter next to it. "But afterwards, I'm sure we would like to go, right buddy?" Paul sent a smile to his son, still occupying himself with the spatula in his hands.

At his dad's question however, the three year old matched his dad's smile with an excited nod, "C-Can we take the dog to the pawk too, daddy?"

"Alright then, it's settled!" Paul announced with a chuckle, "First we'll eat, and then head to the vet...and maybe then a trip to the park if Rachel is okay with taking us, and if Rebecca is okay with us taking it to the park."

"I'm sure she won't mind." Rachel announced with a wide smile of her own before added silently, _I just have to call her and tell her I'll be taking the dog in the first place._

* * *

><p><em>Damn that woman!<em>, I thought to myself as I continued to tap my foot on the carpeted floor of the waiting room. How is it that I come along to accompany her to the vet for her sister's dog, and then end up sitting her alone, waiting for things to get taken care of as she left with Peter—whom abandoned us at the promise of ice-cream.

Looking to Brady, I smiled and watched as he and Rebecca's small Pug had a staring match. From the moment we had first picked him up, he and Brady had simply sat in the car staring at each other; even while Peter had tried his best to play with the little dog, Cleo simply wasn't having it.

Finally unable to hold the chuckle in any longer, Brady turned to look at me with curious—and rapidly blinking—eyes, "Having fun with the dog, kiddo?"

His eyebrows pulled together and his lips formed a tight line before he shook his head, "It keeps looking at me, daddy." He was now staring at the little ivory and dark brown furred dog again, "Shoo! Look at daddy! Go!" With the commands came wild hand gestures and a look of stoic determination that had me laughing uncontrollably.

"Brady, he probably just wants to play with you or something. Try petting him or-"

"Excuse me, sir? Were you here with Rachel?" The young woman behind the reception desk asked me. She looked to be around twenty, maybe twenty two, with big light brown eyes and hair that was just past her shoulders. She was the same one that Rachel had talked to when we first got here—they spent an awful long time giggling and whispering so I assumed they knew each other.

"Uh, yeah…she uh—she took my son to go get ice cream." I explained nervously, feeling the need to shift in my seat.

"Oh, well as long as you have the animal, we can take care of everything regardless. It says her she just wanted to get a check-up—so if you'll just come with me, I'll take you to a room in the back." She said with a smile, walking around from her little area to open the door separating the waiting area from the back, gesturing for me to follow her through.

"C'mon kiddo, let's go get Cleo checked out." I said with a sigh as I lift Brady from his chair and place him on the floor before taking a hold of his hand and leading him and the dog to the awaiting nurse.

The nurse led us through a hall of rooms, leading us into one and then saying a quick, "Jake should be here shortly." before leaving us with a slight giggle.

Odd. Wouldn't most employees refer to their boss as Dr. So-and-So? Must be nice to work on a first name basis.

Shrugging off the feeling that there was something else going on that had to do with this nurse, and Rachel's disappearing and urging the kids to go with her, I gently picked up the small pug and placed her on the exam table that was placed in the center of the room and unclipped the leash from her collar. Just as I had hefted my son up to sit on the chair, handing him Cleo's leash, the door opened and then closed again right after.

Cleo let out an excited yip or two, which had me turning around expecting to find Rachel, but instead a man came into view—a very…handsome man. The phrase _tall, dark, and handsome_ immediately came to my mind as I took in his tall frame and perfectly chiseled facial features, from the curve of his nose to the shape of his lips, and sparkle of kindness in his deep light brown eyes. From his face my eyes wandered down to take in the way his grayish-blue button up shirt stretched across his firm chest and the wide expanse of his broad shoulders, and further down to examine the slightly loose, but not overly baggy in any way, black slacks that covered his legs—as well as kept everything else from the eye's view—before the sinfully smooth, deep baritone that was his voice pulled my attention back to his face.

"Hey, you look familiar; do I know you?"

A smile had spread across his face as he approached my position, but for the life of me, I could not find my voice to answer his question. I tried desperately to form words as he stood next to me, placing his clipboard down onto the exam table and reached for Cleo's collar to read her tag.

"I do know you!" He chuckled to himself as he picked her up and let her lick his cheek. Just as I had begun to feel foolish and wonder if he had even noticed me standing here, he turned to pin me down with an accusing glare, "Excuse me sir, may I ask you what you're doing with my sister's dog?"

_Oh great! The damn dog gets to lick his face while I get accused of being a dog-napper._ "Wait…Rebecca is your sister?" When he only nodded, I went on to ask, "So you're also Rachel's brother?"

Raising a quizzical eyebrow in my direction he nodded again, "Yeah, I'm Jacob Black…their brother—so now that that's out of the way, how about you answer my question."

"Well, I know this is going to sound weird but I came here with your sister, Rachel, as a favor for your other sister, Rebecca, but Rachel took my son out to get some ice-cream and I don't know why she's taking so long and…yeah…here I am." I chuckled nervously.

"Oh, I didn't know my sister was sending Cleo here…" He said thoughtfully before placing said puppy down and glancing past my shoulder, "You said my sister was with your son?" At my nod he went on, "Then who's the little guy chilling out in the chair?" He asked with a chuckle, nodding his head in the direction of the chair where I'd sat my son.

"Oh! This is my other son," I informed his as I rushed over to pick him up and hoist him on my hip, "Brady."

He gently placed Cleo on the table again, eyeing Brady and I the whole time with a curious look, "So you have two sons?"

"Yes…twins."

By the brightened look on his face, his posture going straight and perfect, and his smile back in place, "Are you by any chance…Paul?"

It was my turn to raise a questioning gaze to meet his curious one, one of my eyebrows lifting at that, "Yes…"

"Ah, well…that explains some stuff." He chuckled lightly as he held out a hand, "I'm Jacob Black, sorry about that little you-stole-my-sister's-dog thing."

"Nice to meet you…if you don't mind getting on with the check-up, I promised to take the little guy to get ice-cream too once things here were finished up."

"Oh, uh, no problem." He smiled, going back to Cleo.

Throughout the entire time as he pressed on various points on Cleo's body, pressing the stethoscope up against others, he had made sure to keep up small talk; mentioning just about anything from how my day was going, to how old the kids were; but whenever he asked about the kids, his genuine curiosity clear in his voice and those amazing eyes, I felt that flutter in my stomach that seemed to go hand-in-hand with the budding attraction that I knew was growing as I stood in this room.

Despite myself, I smiled incredibly a wide, cheek splitting smile as Jacob asked a question directly to Brady—asking what he liked—and Brady shouted out with glee, "_Toy Stowy_!"

"Oh yeah? Who's your favorite person in Toy Story?" Jacob asked with a smile, Cleo left forgotten on the table as he stood right next to me—as in like, a few inches left as space between us—as Brady sat on the edge of the table.

"Bullseye!" my son giggled out with a wide smile.

"Oh yeah, I'll have to remember that." Jacob chuckled, "Ya know, I know a theatre where they are playing the first _Toy Story_, Friday night, and then the other two on Saturday and Sunday."

My heart stopped and I tried my damndest to try not to hang on his every word or jump to conclusions.

_Be reasonable Paul, you have two kids…there's no way this amazingly sexy animal doctor would want anything to do with you. He's probably not even gay. Go figure I'd be attracted to somebody straight._

"Willy?" Brady squeaked, I smiled a soft smile as I looked at my son with an adoring smile as he tried to say 'really'. It didn't matter if I had a man, especially after the last one…I don't know if I could do that to my kids again, forget about myself, I just care about them. Maybe it's a good thing that he's straight…

"Yup." Jacob answered Brady's squeak with a smile of his own.

Once Brady turned his silent question to me I sighed, "I don't know kiddo…maybe Rachel will take us if she's not-"

"Or," Jacob cut in, standing up straight again, "we could all go together."

I let out a shocked, "What?" as Brady squeaked out, "Willy?"

Jacob let out a full heartfelt laugh at this before turning his smile to us again, "Yes, really Brady. Well…does Peter like _Toy Story_ as well?"

"Yeah!" Brady waved his arms aimlessly, answering his questions, "Peter likes _Toy Stowy_!"

"Alright then…what do you say Paul? Wanna go out Friday—dinner and a movie?"

Part of me was really _really _excited that he was asking me _and my kids _out. But then the other part of me, a bigger part, was ready to straight out refuse the offer from fear. I didn't want my kids or myself getting close to this guy, just to have him turn around and decided that this is all just too much for him and have him leave us. I couldn't put my kids through that again. I really couldn't. No matter how attractive this guy was…or how nice he was…or how amazing he was with Brady…or how I already love that sparkle in his eyes…or how he gives me butterflies and can make me blush, as he just did with his question.

"I have two kids."

"Yeah I know. I've met one, and am eager to meet little Peter." He smiled, it wasn't wide and happy, but it was small, sincere, and egging away at my fears and hesitation.

"But…why? I have _two kids_!"

"Ah," Jacob reached into the pocket of his lab coat and pulled out a _Butterfinger_, handing it to Brady, "Here, I'll let you have this, but me and your dad are gonna go out and talk for a bit, okay?" He asked as he picked Brady from the table and placed him in a safer seat on the chair.

"Okay."

"C'mon." Pressing a gentle hand against the small of my back, he urged me toward and out of the door; leaving it open just a crack as we stood out in the hallway, "Alright, now that it's just me and you, I'm gonna be honest. I don't know if you noticed in there, put I was really trying to put the moves on you. Of course, I had to keep my game in check since Brady was there, but I was still trying. I'm really into you. I mean, your obviously a great dad, Brady is great as I'm sure Peter is as well, not to mention your amazingly sexy."

I worried my bottom lip, eventually pulling it into my mouth to gently nibble on it as I thought everything over.

"C'mon Paul…if worse comes to worst, it's just dinner." He said with a completely serious face—and I have to say that I preferred him with a smile, not that he was ugly, it's just that…when he smiled, it was infectious.

"It's just dinner and a movie with the kids…?" I questioned hesitantly.

I saw his lips curve into a small, lopsided grin as he nodded, "Just a dinner with _me_ and _you_…and the kids." He winked.

"Okay then…I uh…if you don't mind picking us up…I-we-I mean…_I _don't have a car."

"It's no problem." He agreed with a victorious smirk as he pushed inside the room again, "Hey little buddy! Guess what?"

"_Toy Stowy_?" Brady questioned with wide, hopeful eyes that seemed to be better puppy dog eyes than Cleo's.

"Yup!" Jacob chuckled, "So take Cleo and I'll see you guys on Friday." He chuckled as he placed said dog on the ground before moving to do the same to Brady and then turning back to me, "What does Peter like though…for reference?"

The question catching me off-guard, I actually had to think before answering with, "Dinosaurs."

With a nod, Jacob followed us out into the lobby, "Dinosaurs, got it." He knelt down to Brady's level again, "I'll see you Friday alright kiddo?"

"Okay!" Brady agreed before surprising us both by launching himself to hug his arms around Dr. Black's neck; but Jacob simply chuckled and returned the hug before letting go and sending a wink in my direction before heading to the back area once again.

"Ooooh! What was that all about? A doctor just winked at you Paul! Watch out!" Rachel laughed heartily as she led Peter to us, who's other hand was holding an ice cream cone to his mouth.

"Yeah, your brother, the vet winked at me. Get over it Rachel." I shook my head, leading the group to leave the office, Cleo in tow.

"Okay, I'll admit, I may have left out that little detail, _but_! Tell me what that talk of Friday was all about? Hmm?"

"Jacob is taking us to see _Toy Stowy_ on Fwiday!" Brady announced in an excited squeak.

At Rachel's questioning gaze I simply rolled my eyes and repeated Jacob's own words by saying, "It's just dinner."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Hahaha chapter one! Aha, I hope it was good! Ahaha just review and let me know! And also! Don't forget to check out mine and ReluctantOptimist's collab! **_**Lifeguard On Duty!**_** You can either go to his page and read it, or you can just copy and paste this to your URL thingy! Haha**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7270272/1/**

**Hahaha, so yeah, hope you go and check it out, please! Aha, and review and lemme know what you thought of this, and that! Aha**

_**Notoriously Yours,**_

_**GoinnGaGa**_


	3. Cancellation

**When You Least Expect It**

**A/N: WOW GUYS! 14 Reviews! You guys are seriously awesome. You continue to amaze me every time haha and I'm so glad that so many people love Brady as well as the previous chapter. Hahaha so yeah, I'm warning you now, ya'll might not like this one as much lol and also, I feel like I'm a little biased towards Brady cause he has so much more story-time than Peter. Ahaha, but yeah! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter and **_**thank you so much to all those who reviewed, alerted, or added this to their favorites! **_**I love that haha and yeah, if you love Paul, then you should go check out my new story **_**Lollipop Luxury**_** cause it's gonna be good I think. Aha, please? Hahaha but yeah, hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cancellation<strong>

"C'mon guys, time to wake up!" I announced as I switched on the light and watched as they squirmed in the full-sized bed that they shared—one twin at the head of the bed, the other at the foot.

"Hm…is it Fwiday?" Brady groaned tiredly as he sat up in bed rubbing his eye.

"Good morning daddy!" Peter called out with a smile as he got out of bed and ran to hug my leg. Peter was always more of a morning person. "Do you have work today?"

"Yeah I do buddy, and yeah Brady, today is Friday." I smiled at him as he slowly made his way off of the bed and made his way to where Peter and I stood.

His face quickly brightened at the news and he ran past us screaming, "Yay! _Toy Stowy!_"

Brady had been asking the same question every morning since we went out with Rachel on Sunday, and every day I'd have to see the sadness loom on his face for a bit before he would assure himself that Friday would be here soon enough. He'd been really excited about our plans with Dr. Black tonight, while Peter had only been excited until Brady started telling him about Jacob. After that, Peter really just seemed indifferent about the whole thing.

That had been troubling me and had me questioning my decision to our movie night.

"C'mon buddy, let's go get some breakfast." I smile down at him before we turn to follow Brady out of the room, and find him in the kitchen attempting to get up on a chair. I quickly moved to help him get situated while Peter climbed expertly up onto his own chair.

After serving them their cereal, I left the kitchen to go change into the proper khaki shorts, navy blue polo, and white shoes—Vans no less—for work.

I had to call Rachel to see if she would be able to watch the twins and maybe drop me off at work—hell, I really only cared about her watching the twins, I could bus it to work.

After getting fully dressed, having brushed my teeth and done my hair, I hurried back to the kitchen to sit at the small table with the kids as I dialed Rachel's number. When it rang all the way to her voicemail, my stomach kind of dropped as my mind immediately went through everyone in my contacts that I trusted enough to watch my kids until I could pick them up after work. _The only person other than Rachel was…well, it was Garrett. But Garrett wasn't a part of our lives anymore, so really there was only Rachel and it just so happens that she seems to be unavailable today._ I thought to myself as my call went to voicemail for the third time.

"Daddy?" I was pulled from my slightly-panicky stupor at Peter's inquiry as they both looked at me with wide eyes.

_Oh crap, did I curse out loud?_

"Someone knocked."

_Ah, well that explains the wide eyes._

"Thanks kiddo; are you guys finished?" I asked as I stood from my chair and picked up their bowls as they both answered with silent nods.

I quickly helped both of them down from their chairs to allow them to roam the house freely rather than leaving them left immobile. But really, as I made my way to the door, my mind was in a whirl as I contemplated my options as to what I should do. I really couldn't afford to miss any days of work; I needed this paycheck for rent and the rest would be going to groceries, especially since I'd be using the last of our money to go out to the movies and dinner tonight—and even then we'd be eating cheap so that my last fifty-something dollars last through the night. After that, I'm hoping that what little groceries we have left in the apartment will be enough to last us until payday next week.

I pulled the door open in what seemed like an auto-pilot notion as my mind was still wrapped up in my thoughts.

"You rang, sir?" Rachel asked with a smirk as she pushed past me and into the apartment. "Sorry I didn't answer your calls, Paul; but you see, I was already on my way over here and since it isn't exactly safe to drive and talk on the phone…" She trailed off with a nonchalant shrug.

"You were already on your way over?" I asked, finally putting my mind at ease as the sudden weight on my shoulders was lifted.

"Yes sir." She turned to smile at me, leaning against the back of my couch, "You thought that I would really leave you alone today? Pfft, as if. Lemme tell you, Jake has been blowing up my phone all week. If it weren't for the fact that all of this involved you and him being together, I would've been seriously pissed, but-oh! Hi my loves!" She cut her rant short as she crouched to greet the kids with kisses and hugs. "Back to what I was saying!" She took a deep breath as she dropped down to sit on the couch after sending the kids off to play in their room.

"Jacob has been driving himself up the wall with questions about you. I swear, the poor thing is like a teenager with first-date jitters; and lemme tell you, that's really uncommon for Mr. I'm-Such-A-Big-Sexy-Confident-Doctor-With-A-Huge-"

"Rachel!" I cut her off with slight amusement that I didn't bother hiding as I looked over to the hallway to make sure the kids weren't eavesdropping.

"I was gonna say salary." She gave me a pointed look—raised eyebrow and all, "But anyways, it was quite refreshing to see him sweat a little, especially over a guy; but then again it's also really nice to see him so interested in somebody like he is with you…oh! Not to mention the kids! Oh my, that brother-of-mine had me up until the crack-of-your-ass-dawn just asking about them. It was a mess how nervous he was about getting them to like him, but super adorable at the same time."

_Oh crap_, I have that damn bubbly feeling inside again. I mean, come on! How great can this guy get? So he likes Brady, wants to meet Peter as well as take us out, is incredibly attractive, and has spent the week asking Rachel questions about us—albeit that last part is borderline creepy yet cute at the same time.

"Yeah Rach, that's all great…"

"But?"

"But I don't really know if we're gonna be going on that date tonight after all."

"What!" She practically shouted, her hand reaching out to grip my wrist for god knows what reason, but damn she had a strong grip.

"Yeah…I-I just don't know right now. Money is kinda tight and Peter just really doesn't seem like he wants to go…well I don't think he likes the idea of us going out with another man. I don't know if he's really let go of Garrett…and I don't want to push him into anything that he isn't ready for."

"Wh-What?" She sputtered again, looking at me with disbelief clear in her eyes, "Okay, so you need money, I'll front you some until you can pay me back; no problem. And okay, maybe Peter isn't too excited about the whole 'new guy' thing, but Brady is _so excited_ about tonight, and he already likes Jacob so you know that Peter will probably warm up to him too when they meet."

"Rachel…" I slouched forward and dropped my head into my hands, "I don't know. I'm just really second guessing my decisions to jump into things with your brother. If anything, I should've gotten to know him first before bringing him around the boys…but he just clicked with Brady. And Brady does ask about him…but I don't want to make Peter unhappy just for the sake of me and my…_needs_."

"Yeah, but it's not just for you. Brady wants this too—you said it yourself, he's been excited about this day with Jake. And Brady does some things that Peter likes all the time, even though he hates them, he does them for his brother. So what makes you think Peter won't do the same for Brady?"

"Rachel…" Just as I was about to make an argument, I took a deep breath and swallowed that urge down, "Do you think you could drop me off at work, and maybe watch the kids? I get off at four-thirty."

With a defeated sigh and a disappointed shake of her head, she stood, "Yeah sure, lemme go get the kids. Meet us in the car." She tossed me her car keys and left me alone in the living room.

_Great, now I really felt like shit...well, that's one way to kill the butterflies in my stomach_. I thought bitterly as I walked out of my apartment, leaving the door open for Rachel to close and lock as I knew she would.

I had only been waiting in the car for a good minute or two before she came to the parking lot with the boys—who were still wearing their Spiderman and Batman pjs, with the addition of their sneakers mind you—and then we were driving.

The drive to my job at _Isle Esme: Women's Fitness Center & Spa_ was tense. I really did hate feeling as though I've let a friend down, except right now it was like that feeling times a hundred since it was Rachel. Rachel, whom had been there for me and the boys through everything, the same girl that had decided to bring her work to my apartment or the kids to hers to watch them while I was working, and the same girl that had been overjoyed with the knowledge that I'd be going out with her brother—and the kids. I felt like an ass for using the kids as an excuse for my own hesitations and fears of tonight—because that was really the truth of the situation.

I was scared.

It just so happens that Peter's attitude toward the whole thing gave me the leverage I needed to protect us—or really, to protect myself—from getting too close to Dr. Jacob Black. And after admitting to myself that I'd _used_ my kids to get out of our plans made me feel even shittier—what kind of dad am I? And oh god, Brady will be so sad when I have to tell him we're not going.

As we pulled to a stop in front of the large two story gym, Rachel finally spoke to me with a tense, "What do you want me to tell _you-know-who_?"

I pushed open the door with a sigh and got out before leaning in and looking at her with my lips pulled into a tight line, "I…just have him call me at work and I'll tell him myself. I'll tell them when I get home." I gestured to the kids with my eyes before fully turning to look at them in the backseat, "Alright guys, I love you, and please behave for Rachel, okay?"

They both answered with quiet, "Yes Daddy."

And after that I smiled and closed the door, watching as they drove away before turning to walk into the _Isle Esme, _dreading the phone call that would be coming for me at some point in the day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aha, oooh! I cut it shorter than I had originally planned, but I think this worked quite well. Aha, it is in a way a filler chapter, but at the same time it kinda gave some background info on Paul and the kids as well as showed some of Paul's fears with Jacob. So all-in-all, I think this chapter is alright. Aha, and also, it is short, but again, it's a filler. Hahaha, so yeah, lemme know what you thought of this chapter with one of those amazing things called a review and I'll try and get another chapter out to you guys by Sunday! And be sure to check out **_**Lollipop Luxury **_**as well if you love Paul…yeah. haha**

_**With Love,**_

_**GoinnGaGa**_


	4. The Persuasion of a Rose

**When You Least Expect It**

**A/N: I know I said Sunday, but I wasn't expecting a family day. Aha, so I hope y'all will settle for Tuesday. Aha, and yeah, this is a fairly lengthed chapter! Aha and I hope I don't disappoint! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Persuasion of a Rose<strong>

Walking into work, I suddenly felt anxious and wondered how long I'd have before Dr. Black would call and I'd have to tell him that I wouldn't be going to dinner or to see that movie with him tonight. The thought of it made me sad as I knew that id let Rachel down with the choice, but I had my mind made up—I could only hope that things would work out for the best.

_Yeah, cause telling a nice, sexy doctor that you're cancelling your plans is just a recipe for good times, _I thought to myself sarcastically as I passed through the first floor fitness area all the way to the back offices so I could clock in. _Maybe I'm making a mistake by thinking that tonight is a mistake. Maybe he will be really nice and good for me and the kids…ugh! _I spent the length of the clocking-in process trying to make heads-or-tails of my situation and decision to cancel. I mean, honestly the whole situation had turned into a mess within an hour and that in itself was ridiculous. But really, I had to think about the whole picture—not just the image of myself and the doctor—and the whole picture involved the boys as well as myself. _So, taking myself out of the equation, do I think that the kids would really be okay with this? _Immediately after the thought crossed my mind, Rachel's words from earlier came to mind.

"_Yeah, but it's not just for you. Brady wants this too—you said it yourself, he's been excited about this day with Jake. And Brady does some things that Peter likes all the time, even though he hates them, he does them for his brother. So what makes you think Peter won't do the same for Brady?"_

Even then, I knew that she was right. Even if Peter hated _Toy Story_, he would still go and watch it because he knew Brady wanted to. He knew that much was true, but as for Peter liking Jacob well…

"_And okay, maybe Peter isn't too excited about the whole 'new guy' thing, but Brady is so excited about tonight, and he already likes Jacob so you know that Peter will probably warm up to him too when they meet."_ Her voice rang through my head again.

Damn, she's right even when she's not around. But really, was I rushing things with this? I barely even know the guy and I'm gonna take my kids around him? Well…I mean, he is related to Rachel, and I doubt she would push me into this kind of situation if she didn't completely trust the guy first. And considering the fact that this was her brother…well, I'm sure that counts for something, right?

"Well, whats got you in deep thought, cutie?" A feminine voice asked from behind me, and it was only then that I realized that I was still standing in front of the computer that people use to clock in.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to just stand here like that." I excused myself as I sidestepped out of the way and gestured my hand to the computer, "It's all yours." I said with a smile.

"Oh, no!" She gave a small chuckle as she held her hand up to her mouth, "I don't need to clock in. I see my mother has done a good job of informing everyone of my arrival." She said with a sigh before stepping forward to extend a hand, "I'm new here, I guess you could say; Rosalie Hale, soon to be McCarty—Hale from my Father's side as my mother now goes by a new name, and McCarty from my fiancé." She informed me with a smile and a shake of our now locked hands.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. Welcome to the team, I guess." I smiled as we began moving away from our position as others began showing up to clock in. "What do you do?"

"Oh, I'm the new co-owner." She beamed as we stopped just outside of the owner…or, I guess the co-owner's office, "My father decided that once I got my degree in business and had myself situated, it would be a good idea for me to take his half of this institution and run it along with my mother."

At this I immediately began to take in Rosalie Hale's appearance and noticed just how stunning she looked with her long, slightly wavy, golden locks of hair flowing over one shoulder, to her perfect blemish free skin, gorgeous hazel eyes and a body that could kill if the way her tight black, knee length shoulder-length sleeved dress clung to her body was any hint. Hell, her outfit should've given it away that she wasn't just any employee—but in my defense my mind really was elsewhere.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to keep you busy!" I apologized. _Oh crap, yeah, I would stop and talk to the new owner without even realizing it_. "Ah, I should probably go check my schedule to see-"

"Ah, Rose, you're here!" The other co-owner of _Isle Esme _appeared in the doorway where there was previously a closed door. Esme Cullen was—in every sense of the word—a beautiful woman. She had a big heart and always treated everybody she encountered with love and respect, "Oh, I see you've met Paul, our resident sweetheart." She sent a wink my way as she laced her and with Rosalie's and pulled her into the office.

When she noticed I wasn't following them, Esme turned back to me with a smile, "Won't you join us, dear?"

"Uh, I should really get to work though…" I trailed off, nervously rubbing the back of my neck. _Did I really want to spend time in the office with my bosses? Did I really want to say no to said bosses either?"_

But of course, Esme simply waved this off with a giggle, "Of course you do, dear, but I don't want you to worry about that today! I've already asked my assistant to call Heidi in to take over for the day."

Stepping into her office, and also allowing her to close the door and lead me to sit on the large white couch next to her daughter as she pulled one of the two chairs that sat in front of the chairs that sat in front of her desk to sit with us.

"Oh, I should go clock out so-"

Esme simply waved this away again as she giggled at my antics, "Paul, dear, I'll be paying you for the full day, don't worry about that!"

"O-Okay."

"Now, as I can see, Rosalie, you've already met Paul Meraz—my sometimes receptionist, sometimes personal trainer, and all-around sweetheart?" Esme asked her daughter with that same small genuine smile as she crossed her legs and smoothed down her pencil skirt.

"Of course." She nodded, with a grin that seemed to mirror that of her mother, "But he never really did get around to telling me just what it was that was bothering him this morning."

At hearing this, Esme's smile faltered as she turned to look at me, "Is everything okay, Paul? Are the kids okay?"

"Kids?" Rosalie asked with growing curiosity, both of them practically leaning forward in their seats.

"Uh, yeah, I have twin boys. And to answer your question, Ms. Cull-"

"_Esme_." She corrected with a nod.

"_Esme_," I said with a small smile of my own, "the kids are fine. It's just…" It seemed as though they were both just leaning in closer to me so I trailed off with a shrug, "I met someone new, but I don't think things will work out."

"Aww!" Rosalie and Esme both let out with small shakes of their head, but only Rosalie went on, "Well don't you worry about a thing, Paul! I know tons of girls that would think you were the most amazing guy for having twins and taking care of them, I'll have a new girl-"

"_Guy_." Esme corrected her daughter as well, sitting in her chair, ankles crossed, calm as ever—as if she didn't just out me to her daughter, _the new boss_! Her expression didn't even change as her daughter and I both looked at her wide eyed, "What?"

"Uhm…" I really didn't know what to say right now; it wasn't awkward or tense—it was just quiet.

"So you're gay?" She took my silence as confirmation and simply smirked before laughing, "Oh, how adorable is this! Oh, I'm such a fag-hag—excuse the language mom—but it's true. You have no idea! But, have no fear; my rolodex of single gay men is even bigger than the one of single women."

I looked at her, a little frightened by the woman if I were to be totally honest, as Esme's laugh tinkled through the room, "Well, I'll just hop to it then since you two have obviously hit it off—so I've left you in good hands Rosie."

"Y-You're leaving?" I questions, rising from the couch.

"Ah, well, I suppose I should've fully explained things before-hand." She continued to smile as she situated the strap of her purse on her shoulder, "Paul, the reason I'm having Heidi come in to take over your schedule for the day is because I'd love it if you would help my daughter get settled in, introduce her to the staff as well as the clients; things in that nature. You don't mind, do you dear?"

"Uh, well…"

"Of course not!" She answered for me with a giggle, "Now, I'm off to meet Carlisle for lunch!"She told us as she opened the door, but she turned around once more before leaving, "Oh, and don't worry about your pay for today; I'll double it in thanks for doing me a favor." And with a wink, she closed the door and was gone.

The silence that filled the room was short lived as Rosalie turned to me with a wide grin, "So, tell me about this guy."

I hesitated—only for a moment—before I decided to drop my filter and just spill everything. "Well, his name is Jacob…" and after that, everything simply seemed to flow out. I mean, I had told her everything: why I really wanted to go out with him, every fear I had when it came to getting close to him, my fear that Peter wont like him even though Brady already seems to, and even the emotional trauma that the kids and I had to go through in the wake of Garrett's sudden departure from our lives.

Maybe I just really wanted—_needed_—to let somebody hear everything and get a neutral opinion about the whole thing. Rosalie Hale just so happened to be that neutral party that I needed. I don't know what it was about her, but she gave this air of trust, respect, and power and that all seemed to make my mind think that it would be okay to let her in on everything—the only other person that I could say knew everything is Rachel.

After everything was out in the open, there was a moment of silence as Rosalie simply took everything in—her fingers running idly through her hair as a look of complete concentration took over her features before they turned into an expression that could only describes as that 'oh shit!' face that people make when they forget something important.

"What time is it?" She asked suddenly, as she dug through her purse until she pulled out her iPhone 4 with a triumphant, "Ah-ha!" which quickly turned into an "Oh, shit." When she saw the time, "It's already one-forty-five?"

"What?" I asked in disbelief, until she showed me the screen of her phone, "I got here and ten!" _Had it really taken me that long to relay all of my thoughts over to her? If so…that's kind of disturbing that it had taken that long._ I thought to myself as I watched her rise to her feet just as her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Pause. "I know; I forgot! I'm so sorry! But I can go out to lunch for sure!" Whoever she was talking to, had her smiling like a love struck puppy. "Yeah, and I'm bringing a friend too…Em, shut up. Stop cracking jokes and get your ass—oh! You're here? Okay, I'll see you in two seconds!" Then she was hanging up and working on pulling me up off the couch, "C'mon!"

"Where am I going?" I asked with uncertainty yet continued to allow her to pull me along whichever way she led.

"Out to lunch with my fiancé." She told me as if I'd known it all along and couldn't believe I was asking her about it, but just as we were about to push our way out of the front entrance, she stopped and whipped around to look at me, "He's supposed to call here isn't he?"

"Who-oh! Oh, yeah he is…so I can't go." I said, feeling a bit relieved in my mind for having been able to dodge a bullet here. I honestly like Rosalie Hale, but her determination scared me.

She gave me a once over as she thought things over, "Maybe, I'll just-"

"No, Rosalie, it's fine really. You have somewhere to be, and _someone_ to be with." I smiled, "I really just needed to rent to somebody and you did a great job of listening. Don't even worry about the call."

A look of utter calm crossed her features before a smile that seemed…sad curved her lips as she reached out to squeeze my bicep, "Paul, don't be scared of this. Don't try and think of excuses, alright? It's natural to feel hesitant towards something like this, but how will you ever know if this could've been exactly what you needed if you keep making excuses? You keep saying, oh Brady likes him, but I don't think Peter will—how do you know? I mean, really, I know that this stuff is scary and you don't want your kids to go through the trouble that came along with Garrett leaving your lives; but that's life. We take risks to find happiness because the happiness will be worth every risk you took, every fear you faced, and every moment of hesitation and doubt that told you 'no'. It's all worth it…but how would you know if you turn and run away every time you questioned something?"

I simply stared at her, trying to take in everything she was saying, and at the same time surprised that something like this was coming from her.

"Really, if it's bad, if Peter doesn't feel comfortable with this guy, then it's just dinner. You don't have to pursue anything that you don't want. But, if Peter does like him, and this guy is just as great, and nice, and sexy as you make him out to be…then what's left to stop you?" another silence filled the space between us as a woman passed through with a small greeting as she entered the establishment, and then Rosalie's phone made a 'ding' noise and she gave me another small smile, "Just take a chance Paul; you never know what might happen until you do. And if you don't, you'll just be left to wonder what if."

Again I didn't say anything as she turned to push the door open, calling out a, "I'll bring you back something!" over her shoulder before the door closed.

I was left alone to watch her get into a black Range Rover for a good minute before one of the receptionists working the desk today came up to me, "Paul, hey there's a guy on the phone asking for you; says his name is Jacob?"

_Go figure._ I inwardly sighed as I nodded and followed her back to the reception desk. Once I was there, however, I simply stared at the phone as a light flashed, showing a call was on hold. I didn't really want to answer it yet, I didn't want to have to make this decision after only having thought about what Rosalie said for a few minutes.

As if on cue, her voice flittered to my mind just as Rachel's had this morning.

"_Just take a chance Paul; you never know what might happen until you do. And if you don't, you'll just be left to wonder what if."_

With a strange burning confidence to make this thing happen ignited in me, I picked up the phone and held it to my ear as I took the call off hold, "Hello?"

"_Paul? It's Jacob."_ Well, there goes my confidence. _"Rachel told me you wanted me to call…she said to prepare myself so, I'll admit, I'm a bit nervous."_ He let out the chuckle that matched his statement, and I also noted the slight edge in his tone—it wasn't mean or anything like that, it was more or less anxious.

"Ah," I began, and _what a brilliant beginning it was_, I thought bitterly to myself as I searched my mind for some resemblance of an idea as to what I should say. "It was nothing, you know Rachel—over-dramatic as always." I let out a small laugh, hoping to all the almighty powers I knew that it didn't give away my lie.

"_Oh, yeah that's true."_ He even let out a small, genuine laugh of his own, so I was in the clear, _"So, what did you need?"_

_Crap! I hadn't thought that far ahead!_ "Uhh…did you get my address from Rachel? I just wanted to make sure you know where you're headed when you pick us up tonight." _BRILLIANT!_

"_Oh, I was actually gonna get it from her tonight, but if you wanna give it to me now, I'll just get that out of the way."_

"Alright, do you have a pen?" At his confirmation, I rambled off my address, making sure he knew where it was and then went on to give him my number just in case he got lost.

"_Alright, well, the movie starts at eight, so I'd say six or six thirty would be a good time to head out…is that alright?"_

"Yeah! I'm excited to see y-" I cut myself off with wide eyes as I realized what I was about to say, and hoped he didn't hear me, "the movie." I quickly changed my words.

He let out a small chuckle before saying, _"Yeah, me too. Haven't watched it in forever. How're the kids?"_

_Damn butterflies, again!_ "They're good. Brady kept asking if it was Friday all week. You should've seen the smile on his face this morning." I chuckled at the memory.

His laugh matched my own but ended with a sigh, _"Alright, well my next patient just came in. A cat needs to get caps on her claws._"

I laughed again, "You sound so excited."

"_Oh, I'm ecstatic; and I was trying so hard to hide it too."_ We laughed again before we both decided that we should probably get back to work, but before I hung up he said, _"Oh, hey Paul? I'm excited to see you tonight too."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Hahaha so they're going on the date for sure in the next chapter! Ahaha, how did you guys like Rosalie and her advice? Aha, and then yeah…I've got a little something planned for their date, so it should be…interesting. Hahaha but yeah, please review and lemme know what your thoughts on this chapter are! And also, if you guys read my story **_**Lollipop Luxury**_**, could y'all tell me what you would like to happen in the next chapter of that story? And if you don't read it…you should. Aha, so yeah, review!**

_**Notoriously Yours,**_

_**GoinnGaGa**_


	5. An Overnight Date I

**When You Least Expect It**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Aha, but I'm getting back in the swing of things!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

><p><strong>An Overnight Date I<strong>

"How does this look?" I asked for the umpteenth time as I spread my arms out at my sides and gave my sisters an expectant look as I waited for their opinion on my outfit.

"See, I think that looks good!" Rachel said with an approving grin.

But Rebecca shook her head, "No way; it's still a bit too formal, I think."

Things had been going like this for the past forty-five minutes since I'd gotten out of the shower and asked for their help—or rather, since I'd gotten out of the shower and gave up on trying to get them to leave my place so I could get ready. Either one of them thought I was too formal, or one thought I was too casual. In the beginning I was grateful for their opinions; but now I was simply frustrated that I couldn't just pick an outfit and get it over with.

"Ugh! What the hell possessed me to let you guys help me with this, I'll never know! But seriously, I'm supposed to pick them up in like ten minutes!" I announced with exasperation as I practically pulled the button up from my torso, tossed it on the floor, and went to raid my own closet once again. "I'm just gonna wear a damn polo and a jacket like I wanted to in the first place!" I went on as I pulled a plain black polo from a hanger, pulled it on, and then pulled a navy blue track jacket on as well. "Like it or not, this is what I'm wearing!" I told them as I moved to spray myself with a few spurts of cologne.

"Oh, I like that!" Rebecca cooed with a clap.

"That's actually pretty nice!" Rachel agreed with a laugh, "Guess we should've let him dress himself, huh Becky?"

Grumbling about annoying sisters under my breath, I shoved my wallet and phone into the pockets of my jacket, and grabbed my keys before turning to them, "Alright, I've got to go. Rachel, hand me the gift bags." I told her as I pulled the door of my bedroom open, wondering why it was closed in the first place.

"Here you go." She said, handing me the small red and blue bags.

Taking them from her, I gave them both small waves, "Wish me luck, lock up the house when you leave, and don't eat all my food again!"

As I made my way to the front door Rebecca shouted out, "That was one time and I was really hungry! Get over it!"

I had to laugh at that as I closed the front door and jogged over to my truck.

Starting my car, I let it run for a bit as I sent a quick text to Paul to say that I was on my way over before actually beginning the drive. So I wouldn't say that I wasn't totally freaking out during the drive over to Paul's apartment seeing as how I was. I mean, who wouldn't be having a last minute nerve ambush on their way to pick up a guy they liked and his twins—one of whom I'd be meeting for the first time tonight—to take them out for the night? I've been on plenty of dates, what with my sister trying to play match maker and all; but this would be the first time in a while that I've actually been excited for the time to come for it to happen. And I definitely had been looking forward to tonight.

I mean, the morning after I'd asked him out was spent shopping online to buy a stuffed Bullseye toy for Brady, and ended up finding that _and_ a stuffed long-neck dinosaur for Peter. Of course, I'd paid for express shipping and luckily ended up getting them both in the mail yesterday afternoon. But now that I think about it, I was hoping that Paul didn't find it weird that I'd bought his kids gifts…and what if Peter didn't even like long-neck dinosaurs? Did any kid like long-neck dinosaurs? I mean…they're vegetarians! Don't most kids like those damn T-Rex dinosaurs? _Damn!_ _I should've bought the T-Rex._ I thought bitterly to myself as I parked along the curb in front of the small apartment complex. And when I say small, I mean like, maybe eight or ten apartments in the place. The complex was almost shaped like a square, if it were missing one side—the side that would be by the street—with the center of it cleared out into a paved walkway and grass. The two-story building was painted a faded brown color that made the building look old and kinda dingy.

"Well…let's get going." I murmured to myself as I picked up the two bags from the passenger seat and made my way out of the truck and followed the walkway and went up a set of stairs until I was knocking on the door with the number _4_ on it. I was waiting for some sort of response for a few seconds before Paul opened the door, a toothbrush being held to his mouth and his hair still wet.

His eyes widened a fraction as he pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth and pulled his other hand from the door to cover his mouth to murmur a muffled, "You're here!"

The nerves had my insides doing flips as blood rushed either to give my cheeks color or make my cock swell, "Y-Yeah. Do I need to go and sit in my car for a few minutes? I really thought that I was-"

"_JAKE!_" The loud excited squeal had both of us turning to watch as Brady ran from the hallway to the front door, covered in nothing but bubbles.

"_Brady!_" Paul snapped in shock, causing Brady to squeak again before turning around to hightail it back to wear he came from—the bathroom, I assumed. "Eh, I'm so sorry about that. But, if you don't mind the risk of seeing another bubble covered twin run wild, come on in."

With a chuckle, I stepped in when he moved away from the door with a sighed, "Excuse me," before walking off to follow Brady. After settling myself on the older-looking couch, the bags settled next to me, I waited patiently; twiddling my thumbs or randomly checking my phone for nothing in particular. After a few minutes, I decided to buy our tickets ahead of time using my credit card and the website for the theatre in question. After that was settled, I went back to twiddling my thumbs. Before long, Brady returned, hair gelled and fully clothed with a shoe in either hand, as he stood by the couch and held them up.

"I can't do these." He declared, referring to the laces I assumed.

With a chuckle, I slid from the couch to sit in front of it, leaning back against it slightly as I took the shoes from him, "You want me to help?" to which he simply nodded and sat next to me, legs extended, waiting for me to do all the work. I did it with pleasure and ease, making small talk with the small boy as I tied each pair of laces securely. It was easy to talk to Brady; he was adorable and tended to ramble on in an even cuter fashion on whatever the subject may be. I was hopeful that his brother, Peter would be the same way with me; I mean, they're twins right? So, one would think that perhaps they have the same personality…hopefully. I really did like Paul so far, and I was looking forward to getting to know him more; but I knew that that would be impossible if he knew that his kids didn't like me. And while I was in Brady's good graces so far, Peter was still a mystery to me.

And honestly, how much would it suck if I ended up seriously liking Paul and he just couldn't be with me because his kids disliked me?

"What's that?"

The question pulled my gaze to the gift bags that Brady was pointing to and smiled as I reached for the red bag with his gift in it, "This one is for you, lil guy."

"_Oooh!_" He smiled so wide, I'm sure his cheeks were hurting, as he ripped through the tissue paper and pulled out the stuffed toy. "Bullseye! Thank you!" he practically shouted as he launched himself into my side for a hug which I returned with one arm.

"I'm glad you like it."

"What did we miss?" Paul's amused voice pulled our attention to him as he carried a little boy who looked extremely similar to Brady, yet different in a way that I couldn't quite put my finger on at the moment into the room and seated him on the couch just as Brady ran over to stand by his legs and held up the toy, showing the horse off. "Oh, how nice, did you say thank you?"

"Yes, daddy." Brady nodded with a smile as he lay stomach down on the floor, moving the stuffed animal around the floor.

Paul simply smiled before turning his attention to his other son, "Peter, this is Jacob; Jake, this is Peter."

The introduction was short, while both of our attention was locked on the small boy that hadn't yet met my gaze since entering the room, "Hey Peter, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Hi." The response was so low, that it was almost unheard, and it made me nervous that perhaps I'd been wrong in assuming that he and Brady would be the same.

Paul smile slowly faded as he reached down to gently run his hand along his son's back comfortingly, "Don't mind him. He's just a bit…reserved around guys since…since an event happened." Paul explained to me, to which I nodded my understanding as I picked up the remaining blue gift bag and held it out for him.

"I got you a gift too, Peter. I hope you like it."

He silently took the bag from me and began digging through the tissue paper; much less enthusiastically than Brady might I add which did nothing to quench the nerves that intensified in the short time since I'd met him. The pause that he gave once he reached the stuffed long-neck in the bag had me mentally kicking myself and wishing that I'd bought the damn T-Rex. That is until a slow smile tugged at his lips as he pulled the toy out and held it gingerly in his hands.

"Oh, look Papa; it's your favorite dinosaur. What do you say?" the smile was back on Paul's face.

Finally looking up to meet my gaze with a wide happy smile curving his lips, Peter said, "Thank you, Jacob."

"You're welcome, buddy. But we should really get going, because we don't wanna be late for the movie, right?"

As we all left, every one of us smiling, I began hoping that the rest of the night went this well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, so the next part of the date will be in Paul's POV! Aha, but this is where Peter actually comes into play more in the story, and yeah…haha so review and lemme know what you thought! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Notoriously Yours,**

**GoinnGaGa**


	6. An Overnight Date II

**When You Least Expect It**

_**A/N: Part II of the date! Aha, finally finished it, and then after this will be Part III and then yeah…Ahaha I'm so sorry for the wait, and hopefully now that I'm back with this, the next one won't be too far off! Lollipop Luxury is next!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>An Overnight Date II<strong>

_Relax Paul, they like him! Brady and Peter seem to like him, and now we're being seated to eat and things are going to go nice as long as we stay on budget here._

I had been coaching myself through this date the minute we'd stepped out of the house. So far, Peter had gone back to normal outspoken self, speaking up whenever he felt the desire to do so. Of course, he knew better than to jump in and join an adult conversation, but that didn't stop him from chatting away with Jacob as he drove to the restaurant. Brady, however, had unfortunately gone back into his usual shy self as well, barely speaking above a whisper whenever Jacob tried to bring him into his and Peter's conversation. That didn't bug me though, since I knew that that was his normal tendency around someone that he's just getting to know which is why I was so surprised that he had been so chatty with Jacob the first time we'd met him. However, I just wasn't sure how I was feeling right about now. I really liked Jake, but I know that subconsciously I was hoping for an easy out of this date where my kids weren't comfortable with him and we'd call it off after dinner. That's just the way I am with dating ever since Garrett up and left us.

But then I would think myself to be crazy as I watched how well he was with my sons, like right now. Just sitting across from him, Brady sitting on one side of the table with me while Peter and Jake sat on the other side, watching him teach Peter how to make something with origami and their napkins.

"Just like that…there ya go, you've got it! And then you fold it like this…" Jacob's deep voice was nothing but gentle, patient, encouraging, but had that slight instructional tone to it that only added to the effect.

Brady was watching intently but wasn't exactly following Jake's directions and seemed content on watching while he fiddled with his own napkin aimlessly.

"Why don't you try to do it with them, Brady?" I asked him, gently rubbing his back with one hand as I gestured to the two across the table with the other.

"No…I don't think I could…" he murmured quietly as he continued watching the pair folding their napkins this way and that.

I was about to open my mouth to discourage his negative thinking, but closed my mouth as I noticed the rapidly approaching waiter who'd come to drop off the menus and ask if he could start us off with something to drink.

I was about to open my mouth to ask the twins what they'd want, when Jacob spoke up with a cheerful, "Hey guys, you know this is place has some really good milkshakes…you wanna try one?"

Naturally, the kids spoke up with excited cheers of wanting whatever flavor and I paled at the thought of paying the God knows how much for a milkshake for each of them. Not that I was stingy; if I could afford it, I would've gotten them the shakes, no problem. But with a fifty dollar budget, I would seriously be stretching it thin.

With a smile that I hoped didn't look forced, I gave my consent. We had decided on strawberry for Brady and I while Jake and Peter decided on chocolate. With the waiter's promise to return to take our orders, we began going through the menus that had been left on the table when we had first been seated. Brady quietly decided that he'd wanted chicken strips, while Peter had announced that he wanted a burger—like Jacob—to which I gave a stern look to silently tell him to tone down the crazy attitude. Looking over the menu, I had a hard time focusing on choosing what I'd actually wanted while I was mentally calculating all of the costs for dinner.

When the waiter came back, I'd decided to get the same thing as Brady since we'd already started some form of ordering the same things on each side of the table.

"So, how was work today?" Jacob asked after finishing another round of rock-paper-scissors with Brady from across the table.

"Hm, it was fine." I shrugged the question off as I watched Peter try to coax his brother into playing the game with him. "How was your day?"

"It was alright. Lots of cats today." He made a face that had me smirking, "I don't think I've ever seen so many hairballs in one place—and I grew up with two sisters."

"Well I guess it's just part of the job right? Helping animals, becoming the adored doctor that helps animals want to follow their owners every move again; right?"

With a theatrical sigh he said, "Sometimes I wonder if saving animals is worth all the slobber, hairballs, scratches, and occasional bombs in the exam rooms are worth being the ultra-attractive animal doctor." A wink punctuated the statement to show that he was indeed teasing, "But really, I love animals; so I guess it just all comes with the territory. But enough about me and my—hey, hey, don't throw your bird-napkin at your brother."

"Peter, say you're sorry right now."

"Sorry." He clipped out with mild frustration lurking in his voice—sometimes the kid just got too competitive for his own good.

"Chin-up buddy; we can't win 'em all right?" Jacob nudged him playfully before turning his grinning face back to me, "So, as I was saying: What is it that you do at your job?"

"Oh, well…I am basically just a personal trainer, because that's really all I can do right now. I have a steady flow of clients, and so I stay busy but the money isn't all that great. Esme really wants to help me, she keeps trying to push me this way or that way to help my career; but I can hardly do much as to getting a degree for anything since I have the kids." Shrugging nonchalant like, trying to make it seem smaller than the situation actually is I went on to say, "I'd love to become a massage therapist; I could still work at the fitness center and also be contracted out independently—make more money, ya know? I'm trying to get certified, and my boss let's me leave during the day to take classes. I'm six months in; three more and I'll be able to do switch careers."

"Well, perhaps in three months a celebration will be in order."

Talking in the long term; not a good sign. Or was it? It should be…right? I mean, this is our first date and we're talking about three months from now—yeah definitely not right. But damn if I didn't like the thought of being with this guy, my best friend's brother, the vet, in three months. Perhaps I'd missed adult companionship more than I'd originally anticipated. I mean, this could just be me clinging to the first guy that shows interest. But then there was that damn promising glint in his eyes and that had to be good for something, right? And he seemed to really be good with the kids, and they liked him in kind, so there's another plus; right? I mean, perhaps I should be grateful that I'm clinging to someone who's not only smart, but funny, attractive, related to my best friend, was good with my kids, had a good career, and did I mention attractive?

The chatter during the meal mostly revolved around Peter talking Jacob's ear off while at the same time Jake always found ways to involve Brady in on their conversations. It was some seriously hear warming stuff to sit back and watch my kids smile and laugh along with this guy—whom I was heavily attracted to might I add. The effort that he'd been putting in to get to know my kids was only adding to the effect. At the same time though, I couldn't deny that having some guy around my kids put me on a slight level of unease. Did they already feel some sort of connection with him? I thought vaguely, what if it doesn't work out between us? Are they going to feel some sort of loss; like when Garrett walked out on us? Am I really ready to put my family through that again?

Is Jacob worth the risk?

"Daddy?"

The inquiry quickly snapped me out of my thoughts to give my full attention to Peter, "Hm?"

"I was just asking if you were all ready to get going…?" Jacob spoke up, a questing curve to his features. "The movie starts soon and we don't wanna be late, right guys?"

The two-person-chorus of "No way!" sounded and I smiled faintly; the questions still running through my mind, "Well I guess we're all ready then." I smiled at Jacob, and he grinned in return.

_God__he__'__s__sexy_.

"Hey, can I get the check please?" He asked as our waiter passed by and within a few seconds he was back with that damn black folder that they felt the need to use for the bill. Does making the bill look better take away the feel of spending too much on dinner? I don't think so.

"Uh, h-how much is it?" I asked, practically forcing the words out of my mouth from fear of finding out the actual number.

He opened the flap, then closed it and raised his hips a little from the seat of the booth the way people do when they're fishing something out of their pockets, "Don't worry about it."

"But…shouldn't I help out? I mean, there's three of us and-"

Before I even knew what was happening, he'd reached across and placed his hand over mine on the table and gave me a serious look, "Paul, I'm the one that asked you out tonight. Why would I expect you to pay for anything? Everything tonight is on me; so don't worry about it, baby."

The endearment had set his insides aflutter while the control and power he'd exuded in that moment had blood rushing to an area that didn't truly seem appropriate while one of my kids were sitting right next to me.

Once we were sitting in the nearly full theater, I was feeling a little more at ease. Jacob had continued to insist that he pay for everything while we were getting our tickets, had continued to joke around and play with the boys, as well as show off his flirting skills by brushing his hand against mine on the arm rest between our seats. Brady sat next to Jake, while Jake sat next to me, and Peter on my other side. It's how the boys wanted to sit so we decided to just go with it. Halfway through the movie, he'd finally just grabbed a hold of my hand. To show him that I'd been waiting for him to make that move since the lights had dimmed, I flipped my hand over under his and laced our fingers together. I slanted him a glance and saw him looking at me with a look that had a flush running up my neck, to my cheeks; it was as if I was something completely fascinating for him, that he was lucky to be here with me and my kids. It was strange, it was different…it was good. It made _me_feel good.

Leaning forward, close enough that his breath was warm against the side of my face, enough so that his lips brushed against the shell of my ear as he said, "I'm having a really good time tonight…are you?"

Deciding to forgo the movie altogether, I turned to look directly at him, "Yes…yes, I am. Thank you, for everything."

He didn't respond. Though the glow in his eyes that had nothing to do with the gleam of the screen had me growing to full mast in my jeans, and I yearned to feel his lips against my own as he raised my hand to press his lips against it—our eyes connected all the while, "It's my pleasure."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So? Did y'all like it? Aha, review and lemme know! Lemme know where y'all see this story going, if you're liking the progress so far, if it's continue worthy; just whatever's on your mind! So…review!**_

_**Notoriously Yours,**_

_**GoinnGaGa**_


	7. An Overnight Date III

**When You Least Expect It**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but enjoy! AND THANK YOU GUYS SO SO SO MUCH FOR GETTING THIS STORY PAST 100 REVIEWS ALREADY!**

* * *

><p><strong>An Overnight Date III<strong>

_They're having a great time, relax._

I had been repeating the words in my mind ever since we left the restaurant, and it'd been working, hell, it'd been easy to listen to. The only reason why I was thinking of it again while we all walked together from the theatre to Jacob's parked truck was for good measure. I was doing a good job of keeping my mind in the positive and the now rather than letting it linger on the nagging doubts of what would happen tomorrow, or what if he realized that kids were just too much for him to handle?

Give myself a mental shake, I pushed the rising doubts back again and instead focused on the task at hand: buckling Brady into the backseat while Jake helped Peter.

"What are we gonna do now Daddy?" Peter asked from the other end of the backseat.

His question brought two curious pairs of identical hazel eyes and an amused and questioning set of deep chocolate eyes all turned to focus on me.

"Well," I began, purposefully avoiding Jacob's amused smile as I made sure Brady was in safe, "I'm sure that Jake has to work in the morning so w-"

"Nope. I don't work 'till the afternoon tomorrow." He chimed in and shrugged with a chuckle when I turned a glare on him. "Just saying."

"Well, either way, it's getting late and we've got to get you two home and to bed." I smiled first at Peter then to Brady and then sighed at the collective sighs and protests from the twins and then looked up to note that Jacob's smile had faltered a bit as well.

The beginning of the car ride was silent, but as soon as we began getting closer to the apartment, the twins began suggesting things that they could possibly do at home in an attempt to prolong their time before they have to go to bed. I professionally found a flaw in each plan, regardless of how miniscule the flaw was, the twins immediately jumped into their next plan. It always made me wonder just how it was that children could possibly be so quick with their thoughts when they wanted to be.

And then my phone vibrated in my pocket and I let the other three guys in the car talk amongst themselves as I read the text I'd just received from Rachel.

_How's it going? Are you and the kids having a good time?_

Just as I was about to reply to her, my phone vibrates again as I received a text from another person, but I didn't have the number saved so I didn't know who it was.

_Paul! It's Rosalie! Got your number from my mom; but how's it going with the date?_

Smiling to myself, I let them both know that the night was going good and that the kids were having a good time with Jake as well as the fact that he was great with the boys.

"Oh I love that movie!" Jacob smiled with the exclamation as he parked in the same spot we'd left earlier in front of the complex.

"What movie?" I asked, coming back into the conversation as I unclicked my seatbelt.

"_The Proposal_." He chuckled, "I've got a soft spot for Sandra Bullock."

"Oh," I smiled, "Yeah, I have to cover their eyes at some parts, but we watched it with your sister and she bought it for them without telling me." I shrugged, "The like to watch it, and it's a good movie…but it is a little inappropriate for them." Before I could ask what had brought it up, Peter spoke up from the back seat.

"We should watch it, Dad!" I turned in my seat to meet his excited and hopeful gaze, "And then Jake could stay too!"

_Oh. The kids want to keep things going._

Did _I _want things to keep going? Did I want the night to end here and hope for the best as far as things with Jacob go? Does _he _even want to hang out with us still? I mean, it took Garret awhile to get used to being around the kids before he even wanted to go into our place, let alone take them on the date with us. Of course, I was hesitant with the kids being around him as well when it came to Garret, and would've held back on introducing Jake to the kids too but that kind of flew out the window when he'd met Brady on day one.

A soft, "Hey," was whispered as a strong warmth enclosed around one of my hands and I looked down to see it enclosed in one of Jake's own before looking up to meet his soft gaze, "If you don't feel comfortable with it, just say no; I'll understand."

Worrying my lip, I studied his sharp angular, strong, chiseled, handsome features of his face and the deep set chocolate of his eyes that held nothing but understanding and the small underlining of hope, as if he wanted me to say yes but didn't want to put any sort of pressure on me. It was endearing and compassionate, something I'd missed when it came to having someone important in my life.

"Okay. If you want to, then we should watch it."

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

"Yes! I'm really excited right now, Becks, things are going freakin' great!" I said in a hushed and excited whisper into the receiver as I paced back and forth in the small kitchen.

"_That's great Jake! Rachel said he told her that he was having a good time too, so you're obviously having neutral feelings with the guy. Just don't mess it up! Nothing naughty or sexual! Keep it PG and put him and the kids as priority for tonight. I'm sure that will score some points." _My sister replied, relaying each instruction as though she were instilling them into a small child's mind.

"Yeah, yeah; keep it PG, got it. I gotta go now, talk later kay? Love you, and don't eat all my food!" I hung up before she could protest just as Paul appeared in the hallway, closing the door to the room he came out of as he walked away, a large grin on his face.

He didn't seem to notice me as he walked into the kitchen, obviously amused by whatever happened in the room with the boys. But, seeing as how I had an impression to make, I followed him into the kitchen.

"Well, that certainly was a strong boost to my ego." I announced playfully as he stood in the light of the open refrigerator door.

He gave a small startled jerk, but turned his smile to me all the same, "Oh, sorry. I was just…thinking, I guess."

"Hmm…" I stepped closer, until I was standing behind him, leaving a good five inches between our bodies as I feigned interest in the contents of his fridge as he searched through them. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Paul's body went taut, as if he hadn't realized I'd moved closer and the way his breath came out in a slight shudder didn't go unmissed by me. "U-Uhm…Nothing. Just the boys…and your sister, I guess. I'm not gonna lie, she just grilled the crap out of me about our date, so I'm sorry if I said something wrong and she jumps you for it when you see her next."

My mind was in the gutter. It was making it hard to focus once I took in the scent of Paul; something spicy, with an underlining sweet that was subtle, almost like his cologne of choice took a backseat for his natural, musky scent. It was making something not-so-PG begin to stir and grow in my jeans, so I tried taking my mind off of it by worrying if he hadn't enjoyed the night.

"Did…did something go wrong tonight? I-In your opinon…?"

Closing the fridge's door gently, he turned to face me, his arm brushing my body during the shift, "No, not really. But you know how Rachel is; she's probably sitting down dissecting every word of our conversation for some non-existent meanings." He rolled his eyes, but the smile and tone he used told me that he cared for my sister, quirks and all.

"Oh, yeah. That's true. But…I'm…glad you had…a good night." We were moving towards each other, I could tell. Whether it was conscious movements or not, neither of us seemed ready to stop it or change anything about it. Before I could process what I was doing my hands were gently reaching to grasp for Paul's hips and took the last step to close the nearly non-existent gap between our bodies and reveled in the small pleased sigh that escaped his lips. "Wanna try to make it better?"

He blushed—actually blushed—and worried that damn plump bottom lip of his before his gaze dropped to my lips and my tongue snuck out to moisten them, just to add fuel to the fire.

"T-The kids…"

"I know. We'll just kiss. The boys are loud," I smirked affectionately, "we'll hear them if they get close."

"Oh..that's true…"

I didn't let him think it through any further before I slanted my mouth over his and meshed our lips together.

The first press of lips was mind blowing, and I hadn't even _tasted_ his mouth thoroughly yet. The attraction, desire, lust, and need I'd been feeling for him all combined to create something large and uncontrollable. Any thoughts of PG and non-sexual flew out the window as I pushed his back up against the older modeled refrigerator and nipped at his lips, mixing the pressure between hard and barely there, swallowing all of his whimpers and groans of delight before he got the better of me and snuck his tongue out to run his tongue along my lips. My groan of pleasure gave him the opportunity to plunge into my mouth and if I thought that all was loose before, then his bold movements and the way he wrapped his arms around my neck to hold and pull me closer broke the dam for sure.

Suddenly, our tongues were clashing and sliding together, tasting each other and savoring; exploring and memorizing; feeding the desire and cravings that I figured each of us were feeling at this point. I ground my hips into his and both of us groaned at the satisfying pressure the movement presented for both of their aching and concealed erections. I reached around to squeeze my hands between his body and the door he was pressed against to get firm handfuls of the mounds of flesh that were hidden beneath his jeans. Giving his ass tight squeezes and kneading the mounds, I used my grip to lift him enough so that his legs wound up wrapped around me, giving me the better leverage necessary to make my thrusts that much better, making the friction and pressure we felt that much more relieving. The refrigerator gave a thump with every thrust, the bottles and other things in the thing giving muffled rattles with the movement, but the only things I heard were the throaty, pleasure filled, and needy groans, moans, and sighs that Paul continued to push into my mouth.

Then another sound broke through our little reverie.

The sounds of boyish laughter and giggles made their way to the kitchen.

"Oh fuck!" I gasped and placed him back to a standing position and quickly reached down to adjust my cock to make my throbbing hard-on less obvious, and I smiled as I noted Paul quickly doing the same thing. I couldn't help but leaning forward to sneak in another quick peck before pulling back to begin acting casual.

Paul let an easy smile curve his lips and it made my heart melt to see him so relaxed and then he immediately brightened further as soon as his kids appeared in the kitchen, both changed into fresh—and mismatched—pajamas.

Chuckling, Paul turned his grin to me and said, "This is what happens when I let them dress themselves."

"Are you guys weady?" Brady asked with an excited smile as he moved to latch onto the leg of my jeans.

"Yes we are, kiddo." Paul answered, "The movie is already waiting to get started in the room."

Without hesitation, the kids ran from the kitchen just as fast as they'd left.

"Oh God, I can't believe my kids almost walked in on me dry-humping and being pressed up againt the fridge!"

"I'm s-"

"No. No, no. Don't apologize. We didn't get caught…and we enjoyed it."

I couldn't help but let a happy grin curve my lips as I agreed with him and followed him out of the kitchen. I began wondering why it was that he always seemed to get embarrassed and flustered whenever he brought _us _up as a topic, but decided to let it slide for now as I wondered why he was leading me away from the living room and towards the last door at the end of the hall.

"Oh, the boys sometimes sleep in my bed, especially after…after some stuff, and so they'd been wanting to watch movies and stuff…so we moved the DVD player into my room so they could watch their movies 'till they fall asleep." He explained just before we stepped into the already open room to find the boys fumbling with the remotes for the TV and the DVD player.

In a matter of minutes we were settled on the bed—Paul and I in the middle with Peter next to him while Brady asked to sit next to me. Fifteen minutes into the movie, Paul and I laced our fingers together and he shifted slightly to rest his head on my shoulder. At some point, I couldn't say when, we'd all fallen asleep. I was used to sleeping alone in a big California King, but here with Paul and the kids, I was completely at ease and in a nice sleep until I was gently awoken at some time in the night.

"Wh-What? I'm awake, I'm awake!" I murmured, still half asleep and tired.

"Shh." Paul shushed in the dark, the TV having been turned off, "we fell asleep, it's okay."

"Oh…oh…I'll go…I'll go right now, just gimmie a minute." I said groggily.

There was a beat of silence and just as I tried shifting, another, quiet groan pulled my attention to note that Brady was curled up against my other side.

"No, no, stay the night." Paul murmured gently, pressing me back against the bed, "I-I mean…it's late and you're tired….a-a-nd I'd hate myself if anything happened to you, a-a-"

Letting a lazy smile curve my lips, I reached up to cup the back of his neck to pull him down for a gentle kiss, "Just tell me you want to stay the night with you, babe."

There were a few seconds where I felt as if he was really just trying to do the right thing rather than really asking me to stay, but then he let out a quiet, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course, babe. Get comfy, okay?"

He didn't answer, simply settled against my side to rest his head on my shoulder again and sighed softly.

_Best date, ever!_ Was the last thought to cross my mind before Paul's and the boys' even breathing lulled me to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hahaha yay! Finally! Okay, so I'm probably going to finish up Cupcake and post that within a day or two, and hopefully have an update for either Lollipop Luxury or Plus One up by Sunday! I've already started a chapter for both, it's just a matter of finishing! Hahaha and also, check out my latest one-shot, Waiting For Tonight, if you haven't already! Aha, so please let me know how you liked this with a review, because it would be much appreciated! Haha yay!**

**Notoriously Yours,**

**GoinnGaGa**


	8. The Calm Before The Storm

**When You Least Expect It**

**A/N: So I actually had the full version of this chapter done and ready, but got mixed up with the preview that I'd decided to skip lol so now here's the FULL chapter lol  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Calm Before The Storm<strong>

Woodsy with a musk that seemed strong, sensual, and just all around natural.

Waking up with a deep breath of that wasn't at all unpleasant. Neither was pressing closer to the hard, warm body as a strong arm held me close. I'd forgotten how nice it could feel to wake up with someone in bed next to you. I mean it had been awhile since I'd waken up with anyone other than the twins. It was damn comfortable—even if my clothes from the night before were still on and a bit constricting.

I just wish I could enjoy it for a little while longer.

"Shh! A little quieter guys; your dad's still sleeping." Jake whispered to the boys who sat or lay at the foot of the bed watching _The Proposal _ again if I was hearing the dialogue correctly.

The boys apologized and turned down the volume on the TV. I'd been in and out of sleep for about an hour now, but I knew had to bite the bullet and wake up. If not just to start getting ready to leave for work, then to at least relieve Jacob from his duties of keeping an eye on the kids before he realized just how far in over his head he was getting by wanting to get involved with us.

The last thought really did catch me off guard though, so as I opened my eyes to let everyone know that I was awake, I wondered just what exactly that thought meant.

Obviously I liked him, both physically and emotionally. I mean, you'd probably half to be dead to look at the man without feeling any sort of attraction to the veterinarian that peered down at me with an easy smile curving his lips; but that was the physical. What about the emotional attraction? That was something else entirely. It was the happiness that rose inside of me when I saw him smile; the warmth that spread throughout my entire being when he held my hand or said something sweet to me; and it was definitely the way my heart melted when I saw him smile, joke, laugh, or play with the twins as well as a bunch of other things that I'd noticed in the short time that I'd known and been around him.

"Good morning sleepy-head." He whispered softly to me.

It was then, as I murmured my own groggy and dry-throated "Good morning," that I realized something.

Jacob Black was a very dangerous man.

And that realization was enough to scare me—albeit, probably a bit more than would be reasonable but I was scared nonetheless. The only thing that really made it through to me at that point was that I couldn't—_wouldn't—_let myself get attached to this man just to give him the power that I gaze Garret before him. I'd expected too much from Garret, and look what happened there? He walked out on the three of us and left us devastated and broke when he wasn't ready to commit to the kids. I'd learned my lesson, and I'd use it here: I would _not _expect anything from Jacob, and I wouldn't push to have him decide what he wanted before he was ready. And most importantly: I would _not, under any circumstances, _let myself fall in love with Jacob Black.

"What time is it?" I croaked after realizing we'd both simply just lie there, staring intently at each other while I worked through my crazy thoughts.

"Uh…nine-thirty-ish."

"Oh…_oh!_" I shot up in and then from the bed, "Oh I have work in thirty minutes!"

"Oh…I'm sorry I didn't know. I would've woken you earlier if-"

"No, no it's fine. I just have to hurry and get ready and then call your sister or just pray that she remembered what time she was supp-"

"I could take you to work…I don't have to be in today until-"

"No. No no no no." I shook my head as I rushed through my drawers to pull my proper clothes out, "Just…no."

"Oh…" He muttered, sounding deflated and wholly shot down. "So…do you want me to just keep an eye on the kids while you shower?"

"No." I said the word again, shaking my head as I gathered up everything I'd need and headed to drop them off in the bathroom.

"So I should just…go then?" he asked, following me to stand in the doorway of the restroom.

"Yup. I don't want to take advantage of you or your kindness. I mean, I already slept in while you watched my kids—thanks for that by the way—and I don't want to keep you here against your will or anything." I chuckled—although it sounded nervous even to me—and went about turning on the shower water to get it warmed up while I got ready to brush my teeth quickly, doing anything really to avoid eye contact.

"Hey," he stepped up behind me, and my damn eyes immediately found his in the mirror, "you're not taking advantage of me; I offered to stay awhile longer, and if I had a problem with watching the boys while you slept, I wouldn't have done it. So if you want me to stay awhile longer-"

"No!" I practically shouted, and dropped my gaze to the faucet to fight the rush of heat flooding up my neck, "It's fine, really. I'll only be in the shower for a few quick minutes and then I'll be out. There's no point in you staying." I looked up to see that he'd turned his gaze away from the mirror.

"Alright." He nodded, "So, was I wrong to think that we had a good time last night, and that we had a good thing going when you asked me to spend the night?"

I tried swallowing a few times around the sudden lump in my throat, "No…you weren't wrong."

"So then what's with the sudden brush off?" I opened my mouth to protest but he rolled his eyes, "I'm a thirty year old guy, Paul. I know when I'm being brushed off."

If it wasn't for the fact that the door to the bathroom was left open, the room would be steamy now, for sure. But I had to wonder: What the hell was up with me right now? I don't even…

"Just so I don't waste my time, I'll ask now: should I even bother trying to call you later?" He asked quietly, his voice completely neutral, as if he didn't care either way. But the truth was in his eyes.

But still, something had bubbled up in me, and before I could think of saying otherwise, I was saying, "I'll call you."

Again, my gaze fell to the running faucet. He lingered in the bathroom for a few seconds more before I felt the warmth at my back disappear, and not but a second later, the front door opening and closing.

The sound of the door clicking into place had a certain finality to it that I didn't like at all and left me feeling slightly weak and nauseous. How had the morning turned so quickly from nice, relaxing, and content…to this? Were my doubts so strong that I'd seriously underestimated my fear of the situation? I'd only just decided not to expect too much from him no more than five minutes ago…and now it seemed as if I didn't really need to worry about that.

I'd completely pushed him away.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

All day, all I'd been able to think about was the great night I'd had with Paul and the twins. Things were great, they liked the movie, enjoyed the food, and seemed to love the gifts I'd gotten them…and then when we went back to their apartment…in the kitchen.

Shit, I get hard just thinking about it.

That kiss was in no way, shape, or form a thanks-for-a-good-time-good-night kiss. Oh no, that was most definitely a I-want-you-so-much-take-me-now kind of kiss. And then I'd spent the night with them. So where the hell did things go wrong along those events? That was the real question just burning in my mind.

In my downtime between patients, I'd contemplated calling him, my fingers itching to reach for a phone every few minutes, but I'd fought the urge. I told myself that I'd wait to see if he called and not make myself look stupid by calling him before that. I really was trying to be understanding about the whole thing, since I knew that things had to be complicated for him in ways that I probably would never understand. He had more than just himself to think about in this situation and I'm sure his sudden hesitation was just him being cautious as a parent.

Another thing I'd been thinking about was something that Rachel had told me before I'd even met Paul—something about some guy abandoning him and the twins. Could that have been another main source of his resignation from the good night to the awful morning? What exactly happened between him and this guy as to where it would cause him to pull a complete turnaround in the time it took for us to sleep?

Hell, the thought of somebody hurting Paul, Brady, or Peter in any way had my clenching my fists against the sudden rush of anger that shot through me. It wasn't a thought that I was too fond of.

A knock on my office door pulled me out of my stupor, "Come in!"

"Hey, boss-man, your four-thirty is in exam room two." Collin said as he poked his head into the office.

"Alright, thanks Collin." I sighed, willing my thoughts back to the recess of my mind so I could focus on Mrs. Stein and her overly fed cat. "Hey, has my sister come in yet?"

Something flashed in his eyes at the mention of Rebecca, but I wrote it off as nothing when he smiled, "Yup, she came in a few minutes ago. Want me to get her for you?"

"No, thanks though."

Rebecca would no doubt want to hear a face-to-face play by play of last night, and that wasn't exactly something that I'd been looking forward to today. I wondered what Paul would tell Rachel since she would no doubt have grilled him over the details of our time together also. Would he tell her that he just wasn't interested? Write it off as something that just wouldn't work and then go on about it like it never happened? Or would he tell Rachel something so deep and person, and honest truth about why he didn't want to pursue anything? Would she even tell me if he did? Probably not. She was awfully loyal to Paul and most likely wouldn't want to betray his trust by running to tell me something that he obviously didn't want me to know. Would she call me too see if Paul had left out a certain detail or assume that I did something to put Paul in such a position?

With one last shake of my head, I plastered a quick smile on my face before entering the exam room where my patient was waiting patiently as his owner sat in the corner chair reading a book quietly.

"Hello Mrs. Stein, Cotton-Ball." I greeted them both, looking over the animal's charts.

Throughout the exam—where I found out that Cotton-Ball was overweight and had breathing problems—I kept thinking about different scenarios, things I could've changed or not done at all to get a different outcome of what I'd had with Paul. Between that and continuously deflecting any questions that Rebecca had thrown my way, I was just drained which made me want to do nothing but drive back to my house and crawl under the blankets and go into a coma.

I was in the process of shutting down my computer and sending up a silent thank you to whatever holy deity made it possible to get through the day without receiving a call from Rachel when Becky knocked on the open door of my office.

"What's up?" I asked as I stood from my desk chair and hung up my lab coat and pulled on my regular jacket. "Need a ride home?"

"No, I've got one already, thanks—but there's a walk-in here and I told her I'd ask if you'd take her in before we close down for the night—says her Yorkie hasn't been eating lately."

I sighed and wished I could say no, really I did, but I was just far too nice to send away a woman who's come here looking for help with her animal, so instead I said, "Sure, take here to exam room one and I'll be in there in a minute."

"Okie-dokie." She gave a play salute that had me chuckling before I removed my jacket to replace my lab coat before getting out the reading glasses I usually had to wear towards the end of the day when my eyes began getting tired.

_One more client_, I thought to myself as I made my way to the waiting person, _One more and then I can go home and be miserable alone_.

I stopped just before opening the exam room door to grab the makeshift file from Rebecca and glanced down at the owner's name before putting on my best happy face.

"Hello Ms. Hale, how are you this evening?"

The bombshell blond turned to greet me with a small smile, stilettos clicking against the linoleum as she moved to meet my extended hand, "Please, call me Rosalie."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Hahaha, so I'm happy with this one, but I assume that a lot of you guys won't be haha so why don't you guys review and let me know what you thought of it! And also, if you haven't already checked out my Paul/Jacob one-shot _Cupcake_ then you should do it so you can get your little fix of smut for those two Ahaha**

**And also, I'm looking for some people to do collabs with because I think that if I do that, I can kinda get back into the swing of writing—ya know, get the juices flowing aha—so if you're interested lemme know!**

_**Notoriously Yours,**_

_**GoinnGaGa**_


	9. Call Him

**When You Least Expect It**

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm only two reviews short of 150! So I sped through this, and although it's shorter than what I usually put out, I just had to do this…even though I'm sure it will leave you wanting more. Hahaha enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: It's not mine.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Call Him<strong>

**Rosalie's POV**

"You did what?" I asked, a surprised edge in my tone underlined the utter disbelief at what I'd just heard.

"I ruined things with him."

I looked past the monitor of my desktop and watched as he sifted through a few files I'd asked him to go through and organize. His body language was giving me a very depressed, tired vibe right now—from the slumped shoulders to the frown pulling the corners of his lips, and even the way his eyes seemed a bit dimmed today. I'd waited a bit before finally just breaking down and asking him what had him looking like someone kicked his dog, and _bam_! That's the response I get.

"Like…on purpose?" I ask, trying to get some clarity out of the vague answer, "Because the date was awful, or…like on accident—you did something and he just couldn't wait to get out?"

He stayed quiet for so long, simply organizing the files, that I assumed he wasn't going to answer me and went back to running through the finances and what not on the desktop. I wasn't going to push him into talking about something he didn't want to talk about. Obviously the wound was still fresh and…_aw fuck it. I can't even convince myself that I'm not itching to know every detail about last night_.

"That bad, huh?" I egged him on and waited.

And that seemed to be all it took as I was now listening to an intense and fast-paced retelling of the entire date—from the gifts the guy had brought for his kids, to the steamy make out session in the kitchen and then the fact that the doctor had even spent the night. And then the story went from happy go lucky and romantic to a totally _whatthefuck_ moment as he told me how he'd treated the man this morning. He went on to explain, in vague detail mind you, that there were things that he and the twins had gone through that he'd rather really just avoid. It was the main source of all his hesitations and doubts when it came to this guy. Plus he didn't have only himself to think about—the kids were a big part of his life and he didn't need someone running in and out of their lives; Paul needed a reliable man that promised stability. That much was easy enough to figure out.

"I want to be with him Rosalie, really I do." He admits solemnly, "I just can't put my family into the position where they'll get hurt because I misjudged somebody."

The rest of the day was spent in silence. Paul had a full schedule and was running in and out of the office between clients, leaving me to get a hang of the business while my mind raced with ideas of ways to help or at least things to say to encourage him to take the plunge and trust the guy—but I knew I couldn't really do the latter as I didn't fully understand his situation, not like I was much of a stay-in-the-background kind of person anyway.

It doesn't hit me until I'm turning off my computer, getting ready to leave. And just like that, I have a plan.

Ten minutes on Google, and a thirty minute drive later and I'm asking the young girl behind the reception desk if the doctor—who is actually Dr. Jacob Black, as luck would have it—would see my Yorkie, the little guy was all excited to get out of the house.

A few minutes later and I turn to watch as a tall and well-built man walks into the exam room. _Well, at least I know I'm working to get Paul back to a looker._

"Hello Ms. Hale, how are you this evening?" He asks in a deep, sultry tone with a smile and an extended hand.

With a small smile of my own, I let our hands meet, "Please, call me Rosalie."

"Alright, and who's this little one here?" He asks, scratching Baby on his head.

"That's Baby, but it really doesn't matter." I say, deciding to use a direct approach that has him looking at me with a questioning look. "I don't believe in beating around the bush, Dr. Black, so I'll get straight to the point."

"I'm sorry, I really have no-"

He stops when I raise my hand in a slight dismissive manner and fix him with a steely serious gaze, "_Call him."_ I say the words with so much emphasis that one could practically _see_ the words coming out of my mouth. "Paul's scared. All he really needs is that little push, one small gesture to show that you actually do care what happens and that you want something out of what it is you guys started. Let him know how you feel and have him tell you how he feels. If you really want to be with him like I know he does want to be with you, then you won't let this small bump in the road stop you. And if you don't think it's your place to fight for him, then you sure as hell don't deserve to be involved in his or his kids' lives."

We stood in silence—me giving him the same serious stare as he stood, eyes shifting in concentration as he went through the information I'd just told him. When I feel I've glared at him for long enough, I reach over and clip Baby's leash to his collar before setting him down on the floor, but just as I was about to pull the door open, he stops me with a question.

"How do you know he wants to be with me?"

I spare one look over my shoulder and see that he has his back to me, his form having gone a bit tense, his voice tight.

"Because he told me so himself." Is all I say before I'm on my way out of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

I spend the best part of two hours debating whether or not to cave into the burning temptation I've felt to call Paul. I've wondered all day how he was doing, what he's been up to and what his day has been like, if it's been has bad and restless as my own.

The woman, Rosalie Hale, obviously knew what she was talking about…or at least that's how it seemed. I was sure she knew Paul from somewhere, but obviously he'd expressed his feelings about me to her so I'd figured she knew what she was talking about when she came around giving me advice—or at least I think it was advice. Lord only knew what she considered it to be.

Another thing that had me hesitating was Rachel's silence. Does she know? Should I call and ask her advice on the situation? If she knew she'd have called or gotten a hold of me at some point throughout the day, right? The fact that she hasn't could mean one of two things: she hasn't found out what has happened and is spending all her time trying to get the truth out of Paul, or she did in fact know and she was so furious at the two of us—or just me in particular—that she can't even fathom the thought of talking to me to get my side of the story. Honestly, knowing my sister, the latter seems to be more believable to me.

And then of course there was the thought that Paul wouldn't even answer my call, or worse yet, answer and then end up turning me down and making me feel like a jackass for even trying to call and reconcile when he had no intentions of giving me a shot in the first place.

It was really just putting me on edge as I really did want to cave in and call him, even if he does shoot me down because at least then I _know _that whatever it is that we shared is over. But finally, after watching the last bit of a _Law & Order: SVU _rerun, I decide to call him. My cell phone had been sitting on the coffee table next to the, now empty, beer bottle in front of me. I pick it up and immediately dial the number that I've already had committed to memory, but don't press the _send_ button just yet.

Then I push the button and there's no going back. I hold the phone up to my ear and slouch back into the cushions of the couch, both praying that he won't answer, and hoping to death that he will. My heart's pounding as I take deep breaths and run my free hand down my face and hold I over my mouth as I listen to the ringing on the other line.

I wonder if he recognizes my number—if not has it saved in his contacts—and is having the same inner battle that I am over talking to him.

Just as the thought crosses my mind, though, the ringing stops.

"_Hello?"_ His voice sounds through the phone, soft and curious; I can almost hear the traces of laughter in it and wonder what made him sound this way.

"Hey Babe…it's me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Aha, good? Great? Amazing? Why don't you leave a review and let me know what you think!**_

_**Notoriously Yours,**_

_**GoinnGaGa**_


	10. Pomegranate Lemonade

**When You Least Expect It**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_**

* * *

><p><strong>Pomegranate Lemonade<strong>

**Paul's POV**

My heart sped up while my breathing increased at hearing the simple sentence. My mind whirled and my palms grew moist while my throat seemed to be imitating the Grand Canyon. At first I'd panicked, immediately wanting to hang up and turn off the phone so that _he _wouldn't be able to get in contact with me anymore. But then I'd calmed down, realizing that the husky voice on the other end of the phone wasn't who I thought it was, not someone who was panic inducing or vaguely intimidating towards me. Instead, once my mind caught up with me, my stomach fluttered with warmth and a fluttery sensation that had me pressing a trembling palm to it in an attempt to calm it.

"Jake."

The breathy sigh of the name pulled the attention of the other three people sitting on the couch a few feet from where I'd stood to answer my phone. Rachel raised a curious brow as a small smile curved her lips—I'm sure that if I'd told her what had happened this morning she'd be reacting differently—while Peter and Brady both began shooting a million questions for me to ask him.

I fought the laugh but let a smile curve my lips, "It's good to hear from you."

"Yeah?" He sounded curious, and a tinge confused, "This morning it kinda seemed like you didn't want anything more to do with me."

There wasn't any cruelty or malice in the words, only the same confusion that I was feeling in my own mind at that moment, but I couldn't help but wince at the truth in the words. "About that," I began as soon as I was able to move to the front door and step out to stand along the walkway of my complex, "I'm so sorry. I don't…I don't know what was going on with me; all I can say is that I got scared of all the possible ways that things could go bad between you and me and how it would all affect the boys…" I felt my voice trail off and all that was left was a silence that left me feeling tense and worrying my bottom lip. After a while I opened my mouth but shocked myself when the words tumbled out of my mouth with no thought or hesitation.

"I've been regretting it all day, if that means anything to you."

I held my breath, waiting for a response of some kind from him—be it bad or good, at least I'd know where we stood in our situation. I didn't know what to call it, how it would end up, or if the road through it all would be easy…but I was sure that I was willing to take a chance to see it through.

"That does mean a lot to me," He finally responded and I felt myself releasing my breath, "but at the same time, it just serves to make me more confused than I already was."

Not surprising, I thought wryly. I was probably the master of sending mixed signals, and honestly, who wouldn't be confused after having a perfectly good date only to be brushed off the next morning as if it hadn't ever happened?

"Can I ask what was going through your mind this morning?"

It was a moment that I'd been dreading, but knew it was coming at the same time. No matter how much I'd told myself that it was in my past and that I was over it and me and the kids were fine, the fact remained that I was still uneasy and insecure about how everything with Garret went down.

"I think…no, I _know_ that that's something that we should talk about in person. If you'll meet with me, that is."

"Yeah…yeah, sure. I really want to work this out, so where should we meet up?" He asked eagerly and that gave my hopes a small boost that I was desperate to gain.

We agreed on a small coffee shop that was close to my apartment, and ended the call. I had a little bit of time to kill, so I headed back to my apartment and met Rachel's curious gaze immediately.

"So what did my brother want?" She asked nonchalantly.

I shrugged, though I couldn't wipe the stupid grin from my face even if it was tinged with nerves.

"Hey guys, are you finished eating?" I asked the boys who were completely oblivious to anything other than the movie they were watching, and began picking up the collection of dishes from the worn coffee table where we'd all eaten.

They hadn't even answered me, just laughed at something that happened in the movie. After taking the dishes to the kitchen and rinsing them off, I moved to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face in hopes of looking a little less tired—it didn't work. Working every day and then coming home to raise two rambunctious twins was beginning to wear him down—well, that and all the stress over money, that is.

By the time I'd changed out of my pair of lazy sweats and a tank top into jeans and a black t-shirt, Rachel was waiting for me in the hallway just outside of my door, "What's going on?"

"Uh..." I ran a hand through my hair, wondering if I should try to fix it up before leaving to meet with Jacob, "Can you stay here and watch the boys for me…for like, an hour?"

"If you tell me where you're going."

"I have to go and talk to someone…" I trailed off, not really wanting to let on that I was going to meet her brother because I knew if I did then the rest would simply come pouring out.

"Oh, are you going to meet up with…what's his name? Oh, _Jacob_!" She cackled as she followed me to the front door.

"Yes, okay; I am going to go meet up with your brother for a cup of coffee. Can you watch the boys?"

"Sure thing, sugar." She grinned as she closed the front door behind me.

* * *

><p>Jacob Black was a nervous wreck at the moment.<p>

He really didn't know what to expect, but he was certainly hoping for the best. Paul had said that he'd been regretting his action from that morning all day; that had to mean that this meeting was a good thing. Or at least that was Jacob's reasoning.

And then, of course, there was the chance that Paul simply regretted the way that he'd rejected Jacob and any chance of their sharing a relationship in the future and simply wanted to get together so that he could explain things more clearly to Jacob. That option was making Jake's palms sweaty as he looked nervously around the coffee shop. They'd agreed to meet at the shop within half-an-hour's time, but Jacob had left for the shop right away and now barely registered his surroundings after having been sitting at the small table tucked away in a back corner for nearly five minutes.

Rubbing his palms on the black slacks that he'd yet to change out of since he left the clinic and noticed that most of the patrons were either reading or typing away meticulously at the laptops they'd brought. It was nice, decorated with warm, woodsy colors that seemed to enhance the rich aroma of the drinks being brewed. It was slightly calming and Jacob figured that he should probably order a drink or something rather than simply sit there gazing at nothing, but just as he stood up he sat back down at the sight of Paul walking into the shop.

Immediately, a flutter joined the quench of nerves in his stomach leaving Jacob feeling even more anxious to get straight to the meat-and-potatoes of this whole meeting. Regardless of the outcome, he thought determinedly, at least I'll know where we stand.

"Paul!"

At the call of his name, the man immediately found Jacob waving him over with a small smile pulling the ends of the well-built man's lips.

Paul didn't exactly know what to expect from this, but he knew what he was hoping for: He wanted another chance with the handsome veterinarian. He realized that he'd written the man off too quickly and really shouldn't judge him based on his previous bad experiences from his time with Garrett. If anything, from what he learned from Rachel and from the his experience last night, Jacob Black seemed like too much of a gentleman to pull the same kind of stint that Garrett had pulled. A break-up with Jacob Black would hardly be anything other than amicable. Or at least, that's what he'd been telling himself since he set out for the walk to the café.

"Hey." He smiled broadly as he took a seat across from Jacob.

The gesture was immediately returned with a gesture towards the line for taking orders, "Would you like to get somethin' to drink, or did you just wanna…jump right in?"

It was like shinning a flashlight on the big pink elephant hiding under the table. Was Paul going to drag it out with a drink, or was he going to skip right to the _good parts_—if you could call it that?

"I'll probably get a drink; would you like something?"

"No babe, I'll get it—what do you want?" Jacob asked, jumping up to his feet.

_Babe?_ Paul blushed slightly at the endearment, "A-uh, a pomegranate lemonade. H-Here lemme give you the mo-"

"Don't even think about it." Jacob dismissed his offer with a pointed look before walking away from the table.

Paul followed him with his eyes, grateful for the chance to build up his courage and gather his thoughts. He knew he had to fill Mr. Black in on the details of his previous relationship as well as his hesitations when it came to being in a relationship with him.

How could he not want to be with Jacob Black? The man was like the living-breathing epitome of sex on legs. As if the universe was showing signs to agree with him, Paul watched as the two female baristas paused in their work to watch as Jacob paid for their drinks and dropped all the change into the tip jar before turning away to walk back to their table. The two women were practically raping the veterinarian with their eyes as they whispered and giggled behind their hands—and as if that weren't enough, a young twink ran an appreciative gaze slowly over his body as Jake passed his table.

Jacob seemed oblivious to it, though, as he sat down again, "They're gonna bring the drinks when they're done."

Paul couldn't resist quirking a brow and asking, "Are you really oblivious to the effect you have on people?"

"Huh?"

Discreetly, Paul nodded his head towards the twink, and after Jacob had looked he added, "Not to mention the two women you've managed to distract with your amazing good looks."

One end of Jacob's full lips quirked up, "Amazing good looks, huh?"

Blushing, the other man dropped his gaze to inspect the table-top, "Don't act like you don't know you're gorgeous."

"Hmm…I may have noticed it once or twice." Jacob said with a teasing tone to his sultry voice, to which Paul snorted, "But the fact that _you've _taken notice is much for gratifying to me, babe."

Looking up, Paul note the seriousness in Jacob's expression and slid a look towards the twink and caught him sneaking a glance at the man sitting across from him. "He's good-looking."

"Hmm…"

The thoughtful noise drew Paul's gaze back to the man sitting across from him. Before either of them could say anything, a busty-blond worker—one of the two that had been visually-raping Jacob before—had appeared to place their drinks down on the table before leaning unnecessarily onto the table towards Jacob as she asked him in a soft and what Paul was sure was meant to be a seductive in if there was anything else he needed.

"Uh, not really—so if you could stop flirting with me, that'd be great. It's really starting to make my boyfriend uncomfortable."

"Oh-_oh god_, I'm so sorry. I thought…no. Never mind." She turned and quickly hurried away.

"So there," Jacob smiled triumphantly as he brought his cup of coffee to his lips and took a slow sip, "surely, the word will get around that I'm spoken for."

"Are you?"

"I'd like to be."

"Have anyone in mind?"

"Hmm…yeah there is this one guy—I'm supposed to meet up with him and I'm hoping I'll be able to convince him to give me another chance to show him that I'm not going to abandon him like that last guy he was with."

Paul's eyes narrowed and he snapped back into his chair, his grip on the plastic cup wavering as his hands went slack with shock, "What do you know about that?"

Tracing the bottom rim of his cup with one finger, he rubbed the back of his neck with the other hand, "Nothing other than what I just told you—and only that much because Rachel gave me fair warning before I went on our date that if I'd hurt you, I'd be unrecognizable after she was finished with me." He laughed, but it was missing any sense of amusement.

"Oh…"

After a moment filled with a slightly awkward silence, Jacob asked, "Are you afraid I'll do the same thing? Is that why you pushed me away?"

Numbly, Paul nodded, looking anywhere but at Jacob's face.

"Paul…Baby…look at me, please."

It took a moment but Paul was finally able to follow through with Jacob's request and met Jacob's adoring and determined gaze.

"Will you give me a chance to prove that you have nothing to be afraid of with me?"

"How do you know that? You don't think Garrett said the same thing? That I've got nothing to worry about; that he was always going to be there for me and my kids?"

The doctor's eyebrows knit together and his eyes lit with a sudden fury, "He was a fucking idiot to ever leave someone as amazing as you, Brady, and Peter. And I know that even if I did end up feeling somehow unfulfilled with our relationship then our split would be completely civil—I would never blindside a lover by just up and leaving, never to return or be heard from again. And most likely, we would end up being friends anyway and still see a lot of each other since you're so close with my sister and I'd most likely end up being close with the boys. And besides," The doctor's serious demeanor finally cracked with a lopsided smirk as he shrugged, "if I ever pulled any shit and hurt you or the boys, I'd wind up in a coma, not if, but when Rachel would get her hands on me."

Paul laughed at the truth of the statement. His mind was at ease, for now at least, and he gazed adoringly at the man sitting across from him only to find the look being mirrored back. He felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, all of the worried feelings he'd been feeling were put to rest. He knew that if anything happened to make them not want to be together, then they'd most likely end up on friendly terms. Although there was a niggling of doubt eating at his positive thoughts, he decided to—for once—hold on to all the good. He really did want to give Jacob Black a chance. He'd been happy throughout their entire date, and was even felt giddy inside when he'd first set eyes on the man once he'd walked into the small coffee shop.

"Are you sure you want to be with me?" He asked tentatively, "I've got two three-almost-four year old boys, and the only time I really get to be alone is when your sister doesn't mind watching them—and even then, I hate burdening her like that. We wouldn't have much time to ourselves."

Jacob simply smiled and reached across to place his hands over Paul's where they rest on of the table, "I'm sure babe. Besides, the boys are already growing on me."

In response, Paul grinned cheekily and flipped his hands over to lace their fingers together, "They were asking about you when I got home."

"Oh yeah?" Jacob asked on a laugh.

"Yeah, don't let it get to your head though." Paul chided playfully.

"Hmm…too late."

Just as Paul was about to reply with another smart remark, he felt a vibration in his pocket and reluctantly pulled one hand away to reach for it.

"Shit…" he muttered under his breath as he read the message.

"Everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah, I just gotta go. Rachel just remembered that she has a deadline and she has to get home. I've got to get back to the boys."

"Oh alright…c'mon, I'll take you."

"Oh, no—I'll just walk; I live-"

"I know where you live; I know I've got no where I have to be for the rest of the night; I know that it's late and I'd feel much better knowing you've gotten home safely. I know that much." Jacob stood up and took a long swig from his coffee and held out a hand, "Besides, I hear there are two kids that have been asking about me."

"Hmm…I suppose you make a good point." Paul smiled as he stood and took the offered hand, allowing Jake to lead them out of the shop, both men sipping their drinks as they went.

The drive to Paul's apartment was quick and once they'd parked across the street from the complex, Paul had a sudden ball of unease in the pit of his stomach. Sure he'd worked things out, and they'd managed to discuss his fears and put them at ease—but they'd spent all of, what, a few minutes discussing it? He hadn't even gotten around to explaining his situation with Garrett or anything. Although he was sure it wouldn't change the outcome of the night, Paul still felt as if it was important for him to explain the situation regardless.

"Jake, I-" He paused, looking for the right wording as he searched Jacob's curious gaze, "I should tell you what happened…with Garret."

"Paul." Jacob stopped him with a raised hand and sighed, "Right now, let's just enjoy the moment. Okay? I really don't think I could even talk about it right now because even just thinking about what that asshole did makes me livid; so give me a little time, enjoy our relationship; and when the time is right, we'll talk about it. Alright?"

With a silent nod, they agreed on the deal with a kiss, which Paul pulled away from before things became too uncontrollable. Both men let out slightly frustrated huffs of disappointment, but neither said anything about it. They both knew that both Rachel and the boys were waiting in the apartment and they really couldn't allow themselves to get carried away.

"You would…like to come and say hi to the boys?"

"Hmm…perhaps I could make a special appearance." He chuckled as quickly left the car and met Paul on the passenger side, quickly taking his hand and followed Paul's lead to his apartment.

Jacob knew he probably looked dorky as hell with a sappy grin on his face, and the look that Rachel gave the two men as she left only confirmed that feeling. Brady and Peter quickly began jumping all over Jacob and the man didn't even falter as he began tickling them, laughing, and joking around with the twins. Paul felt completely at ease and knew he and his kids were safe with Jacob.

So when they settled in to watch some TV on the small screen in the front room, all bunched together on the couch, Paul wasn't surprised when he jerked awake suddenly when Peter prodded him awake to tell him that he was cold.

He hauled his son onto his lap and cuddled him close as he toed Jake's foot in an attempt to wake the veterinarian up.

"Huh, what?" Jacob jerked awake, causing Brady—who had cuddled in against his side—to stir and groan before getting comfortable again, "Damn, I fell asleep again didn't I?"

Barely suppressing a chuckle, Paul nodded and smiled at the other man in the dim light cast by the television.

"Hmm…suppose this is a habit that I should continue since I could definitely get used to it." Jacob grinned wide and lift Brady into his arms as he stood, "C'mon babe, let's get to bed."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, I finally got a full on, 3000+ chapter written! Haha hope I didn't disappoint, and we'll see how things go from here, right? Haha I would love to get some reviews because they really motivate me to write!**_

_**Notoriously Yours,**_

_**GoinnGaGa**_


	11. Mr Mathews

**When You Least Expect It**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but here it is! Haha, I've had a lot going on in my life this past month or so but finally I am sitting down and working on his. I will admit that I was a bit stuck, but I think I've worked through it and hopefully y'all enjoy the end result! Haha **_**Lollipop Luxury **_**should be next!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is S.M.'s property.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Mathews<br>**

Paul Lahote was panicking…slightly…okay, a lot.

With a huff he went through his list of expenses, looking for a few that he could cut out for the month. He hated doing it, but it was necessary if he planned on making his monthly budget this month. It was one of the downsides of working at his job. He loved his job, but with all of the bills and back-rent he had to pay-off, it wasn't the best. Not to mention the fact that he had two little boys to take care of, that he hated saying no to.

"Hey big guy; what's got you looking so glum on a payday?" Rosalie Hale asked as she came up behind him to rifle through the papers around the reception desk.

"Nothing." He tried shoving the scratch paper out of her line of vision.

"If you say so." She said with a triumphant, "Aha!" as she found what she was looking for, "You and your man got plans this weekend?"

Thinking about Jacob, however, brought a warm smile to his face regardless of his previous concerns. It had been two months since they'd decided to pursue a relationship together. They tried to spend every free moment together, which meant Jacob was at Paul's apartment nearly every night—hell, the doctor had even began packing overnight bags and leaving clothes at Paul's place. While the speed of their relationship and the fact that his kids were so attached to Jacob already still worried him, he'd still pushed the worry aside and enjoyed the good times the two men shared.

"That smile says it all," Rosalie giggled.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mhm," she rolled her eyes, unconvinced. "So, have you guys…" Rosalie trailed off with a suggestive eyebrow wag that had Paul biting back laughter.

"None of your business."

"Oh Paul, c'mon! At least tell me…does he have a big dick?"

"Rosalie!" He chided with an embarrassed flush of his cheeks, "You're engaged!"

"Am I dead?"

With a playful sigh he turned to greet an approaching client with a smile, "Hello Mrs. Wilson; get a good work out?"

"Great thanks, I just came to schedule a massage next week?"

"Alright then, I'll just mark you down with Heidi, alright?"

"Excellent."

"Oh, wait, Mrs. Wilson, would you mind if I asked a question?" Rosalie chirped, and went on at the woman's kind smile and nod, "You're married right?"

"Yes."

"Alright, so can you please tell my dear friend here that a new last name doesn't mean we can't inquire about our friends' sex lives?"

"Rosalie!" Paul chided, embarrassed again. "Mrs. Wilson, I'm so s-"

"Paul!" The woman's eyes lit up, "You have a new man in your life?"

Paul's only response was to groan. Of all the women in the center that Rosalie Hale had to ask, it would be one of the women that he normally worked with and talked to on every available occasion.

At his silence, Rosalie spoke up again, "Yes ma'am! He's a veterinarian. The phrase 'tall, dark, and handsome' was created to describe this guy."

"Oh Paulie, good for you! How long have you been seeing him?"

He smiled, even through the resigned sigh he released as he answered with a soft, "Two months."

"Yes, two months, and he won't tell me—one of his best friends—whether or not their sex was good."

Paul busied himself with organizing the front desk, avoiding both of the women's expectant gazes. He was just waiting for his ride to come and pick him up, and then he'd be free for the whole weekend. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about his and his boyfriend's sex life…especially since they didn't really have one. The furthest they'd gotten was a quick and passionate dry hump against the refrigerator after their first date. After that, it was difficult for them to do much without worrying about the kids, and since the twins usually fell asleep in bed with them, that wasn't an option either.

Was he frustrated that he couldn't just get it on with his boyfriend? Yes.

Was it nice that they were taking their time and being mindful of the twins? Of course.

Was Paul beginning to get tired of solo acts in the shower? Definitely.

But all in all, even without any real physical intimacy, Jacob and Paul's relationship was still great. But sitting here actually thinking about the fact that he'd never really touched his boyfriend's dick was depressing…hell! Paul hadn't even really seen the handsome doctor's cock, and that made things even more depressing!

As if his thoughts of the man and their relationship conjured him, Jacob Black pulled and held the door open as a small group of women left the building, a warm smile gracing his handsome features.

"Say his name and he shall appear." Rosalie snickered as she turned and walked away, leaving Paul and Mrs. Wilson behind.

Mrs. Wilson only turned to give the approaching doctor an unabashed surveying once-over as he strut confidently towards his waiting lover, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his slacks, as his untucked grey button-up shirt pulled tight across his chest slightly, hinting at the powerful form underneath.

She gave a bright smile with a thumbs up, causing Paul to shake his head, but smile nonetheless.

Jacob turned to see what was so funny, but only saw a woman leaving the building and shrugged it off as he gave his full attention to Paul, "Hey babe; ready to go?"

Standing up, gathering up his phone, house keys, and folding the scratch paper to stick in his pocket with his check, Paul grinned and replied with an eager, "Sure am."

As the couple made their way out to the car, Paul had a sudden burst of determination and mentally made a goal for the weekend.

_This weekend, I'm going to sleep with my boyfriend._

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob<strong>

"I'm hungry."

The statement pulled my gaze from watching Paul—oh more accurately, oogling Paul's ass as his jeans pulled tight over the firm flesh while he bent over, tickling Brady on the floor. Peter crawled from his side of the couch until he was kneeling next to my thigh with his hands placed on his stomach.

"What time is it, buddy?" I asked him, pulling him to sit on my lap and put my watch on display in front of him. I'd been trying to teach the boys how to read a watch, and so far they'd been catching on fairly well. During the two months' time that I'd been with Paul, Peter had slowly begun warming up to me while Brady remained as adorable and happy as ever.

"Six…forty eight?" He mumbled unsurely after taking a moment to count.

Smiling broadly, I gave him a quick squeeze, "Good job lil' guy!"

Giggling, he leaned back into my body, "I want pizza."

"Yeah, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you _really _sure?"

"Yeah!"

"_Really really _sure?" I asked again, playfully teasing him and tickling.

"Yeah I'm sure!" He laughed as I continued tickling him.

"What about you Brady; are you hungry for some pizza?"

"Yeah!" The other twin quickly agreed as he dad hefted him off the floor.

"How about you babe, pizza sound good?"

"Sounds good." He smiled at me as he plopped himself and Brady down onto the couch.

After calling in the order to his favorite pizzeria—a place that his boyfriend and the twins both liked before—they waited, simply watching random TV and laughing together. When it was time to go and pick it up, I asked Peter if he wanted to come along for the ride. After getting the A-Okay from Paul, and promising a sad Brady that he could ride with me next time, as well as waving away my boyfriend's attempt at trying to hand me money, we were off.

The car ride was filled with Peter's chatter or what my sister had been saying and telling him today while Paul and I were at work, but thankfully there wasn't anything inappropriate or I'd be having a conversation with Rachel real soon.

We were a few minutes early and the workers told us we still had a bit of a wait which was fine, so Peter and I sat on a booth seat to wait it out.

"You're really nice." Peter said out of the blue after a minute or two of silence where I was checking my phone.

"Well thanks, kiddo. I'm glad you think so." I smiled at him, giving him my full attention.

Another small silence occurred where it seemed like he wanted to say more, but was conflicted until he let out a small, "Garrett wasn't nice…"

Garrett. I didn't know much about the guy, but what I did know I didn't like. Paul and I had yet to sit down and have that conversation, but in my mind I'd roughly summed it up to this: The guy was an asshole and left Paul and the boys behind without a word. And the fact that he was the reason why this kid had such a sad expression on his face right now just made me dislike him even more.

"Well, he's not here anymore, right? So you don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Yeah, but…" He trailed off as he began drawing random shapes on the table top with his finger, "are…are you gonna be mean to me and my brother and my dad like he was?"

Part of me wanted to dig, to get all the information that I could get out of Peter; but I didn't. That would be wrong—I'd simply have to wait for Paul to be ready to tell me about what exactly happened even if the thought of some guy treating the three guys that were quickly invading my heart with anything but kindness and respect had me growing livid.

"Well," I began calmly "I promise you, Peter, that I will never be mean to you, your brother, or your dad. Even though there might be times when your dad and I might have arguments—I'm not going to lie—but I will still care for him. Alright?"

"Okay," he agreed with a slight smile.

After that, things seemed to snap back to normal for him; we even had a great time when we got back to the apartment. However, Peter's comments and our conversation earlier were still weighing on my mind. I didn't want to pressure Paul into telling me about what exactly happened, but at the same time I really was getting curious.

"Hey."

I was jostled out of my thoughts with a gentle nudge and looked a Paul questioningly, "Let's put the kids to bed, okay?"

Although Paul was asking, he was already lifting the twin nearest to him—Brady—from the couch. Without a response, I brought Peter up into my arms and followed my lover out of the room.

I hadn't been aware that I was so lost in my thoughts for so long that the kids had even fallen asleep. Still kind of stuck in my own head, I almost missed Paul going into the boys' room rather than his own bedroom as usual.

Again, I didn't say anything since I figured that I could use this opportunity to actually sit down and have a good long talk with Paul.

I stayed behind to tuck the kids in as Paul excused himself to the bathroom after pressing soft kisses to his sons' foreheads.

The master bedroom was still empty when I got there and so I assumed that Paul was still in the bathroom and began stripping down to my briefs. I sat at the head of the bed with my back against the wall, checking emails, replying to texts and checking in with the nurse that was scheduled to do the midnight check with the animals staying at the clinic overnight. By the time I was finished, Paul still hadn't emerged from the bathroom, so I figured he was showering.

Sure enough, not a minute after I came to the conclusion, Paul came into the room. He was bare, save for the towel wrapped low around his lean hips. His hair was still wet, and I could see a few water droplets still clinging to his body and my mouth went dry as I watched one trail down his lean body. My cock filled quickly, becoming a straining bulge in my already tight underwear. All thoughts of trying to talk fled my mind—hell, every thought left my mind.

We'd been dating for two months but had yet to really become physically involved. Two months of nothing more than hot make-out sessions and my right hand. Don't get me wrong, I don't have a problem with waiting. I don't want him to feel pressured and I understand that we have to think of the fact that we have to be considerate of the kids, but fuck if I'm not a man that's sexually frustrated.

"Come here babe." I held out my hand, hoping that he was just as frustrated as I was.

* * *

><p><strong>-Meanwhile-<strong>

The two men sat next to each other on bar stools, both tired and feeling slightly accomplished after a hard day's work. They were old friends, really, and were glad to see each other again. They kept in contact via phone calls, e-mails, and texts, but a face to face meeting was always their favorite way of catching up.

"So how long are you in town for?" The tall, muscular man wearing a grey suit with a blue shirt asked his friend before taking a swig of his scotch.

"Uh…I'm kinda back for good now." The more casually dressed man answered with a small smirk.

"Well good for you, Mr. Big-Shot."

The men shared a laugh before the smaller of the two asked, "Yeah yeah. What are you doing this weekend? Wanna go celebrate my big return?

"Oh I don't know about tomorrow, I've gotta take care of my kid, ya know? Fatherhood and all that." The man laughed, "But on Sunday, I'm going to brunch over with the in-laws…you're welcome to come over. We can do something after."

"Alright, sounds like a plan."

"Cool, well, I've gotta get going." He said, checking the time on his expensive watch before flagging down the bartender, "Close out my tab, yeah?"

"Sure thing Mr. Uley."

"Thanks." Sam thanked the man as he placed his credit card back in his wallet, "Alright Garret, you gonna stick around?"

"Yeah," Garret replied with a shrug, "Why not."

Sam simply laughed as he clapped his old friend on the shoulder, "Alright, well I'll call you tomorrow about Sunday, okay?"

"Sure thing buddy. Go relieve your baby sitter," Garret Mathews joked to which Sam simply rolled his eyes as he turned to head home.

Alone with his thoughts, Garret contemplated what to do tomorrow, since it seemed he had a whole day to kill.

He took out his phone, trying to think of another old friend that he'd yet to make contact with or even someone that would be a quick, easy lay. Hell, he would even buy the guy a drink or two if he really had to. He just needed a good lay, considering it had been nearly a month since he last had one.

A thought crossed his mind as he began going through names in his contact list, but he knew it was nothing to even think of really. But he couldn't help it. As if the lone thought caused his fingers to grow a mind of their own, he was soon sifting through his old photos until he found one that brought back a few fond memories of more than a few good fucks.

It was him and a man from his past, sitting down on a white couch in the VIP section of a club. Garrett's arm wrapped tight around the tanned, smiling man's waist as he looked towards him with a look of utter devotion while Garrett himself simply smirked for the camera.

_Paul…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Boom. Hahaha okay, so the next chapter is gonna be BIG! Ahaha a lot of stuff will be going on in the next chapter, which I already have partly done and should be out within a week or two…hopefully haha so yeah…please review and I apologize for the wait once again!**

_**Notoriously Yours,**_

_**GoinnGaGa**_


	12. Hello Stranger

**When You Least Expect It**

**A/N: Oh my goodness…I actually stayed on schedule. Hahaha, and then Oh-Em-Gee! Y'all got me past 200 reviews! I'm so happy! Haha I'm glad y'all are enjoying this!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Stranger<br>**

Jacob Black was about to combust.

He was slumped down, his shoulders against the wall as the rest of him stretched out on the bed. His hands ran up his lover's strong thighs as he eyed the thick arousal on display in front of him as Paul kneeled, straddling Jake's body, his own still moist from the shower. Both men were breathing heavy in excitement of what was about to happen.

Not one to drag out the inevitable, Jacob grasped Paul's aching arousal, sliding the foreskin back to expose the weeping head and used his other hand to pull him forward just enough to take it into his mouth.

Paul let out a low keening sound that would've embarrassed the father in any other situation, but now, with his lover lavishing the sensitive head of his hard cock, he really didn't care.

Jacob's eyes closed as he took in his first taste of Paul's dick, a groan gurgling in his throat as he let go of the heated base and moved both palms back until each were squeezing the mounds of flesh that were Paul's ass. Slowly, he pulled Paul deeper into his mouth, enjoying the stretch of his lips, the feel of his man hot and heavy on his tongue, the taste exploding on his taste buds; then just as slowly he pulled back.

A rhythm was set, and while Jacob rushed to get the job started, he was in no hurry to bring it to an end. His hold on Paul's ass was used to keep the motions controlled at a slow torturous pace. He wanted to take his time exploring this part of his boyfriend, as it was his first time and he didn't know when he would get the chance again since it was hard to work in a sex life with the kids around. He enjoyed the breathy moans and gasps Paul made whenever he added some form of variation in his ministrations, and wondered just how far he could take his boyfriend before he lost control.

The sensations with prickling all over Paul's body, his nerves were on fire, his forehead was beginning to dampen with sweat from the exertion of holding back and the excitement of just what was happening to him. With unwavering attention, Paul watched as his cock slowly disappeared and then reappeared from his lover's mouth. Paul knew, even before he began feeling that familiar flutter in the pit of his stomach, that he wouldn't last long. All the anticipation and build up, mixed with the excitement of it all had put him on edge even before things had really started up. Unable to resist any longer, Paul let one hand rest on the wall while the other found its place in Jacob's hair as he pushed his hips, starting a quicker pace as he began fucking his boyfriend's willing mouth.

Jacob put out no protests, instead groaning as Paul's cock slid deeper down into his mouth, the lingering taste of his pre-come becoming stronger. He let a finger find the crack of his lover's ass until he was able to press against the puckered muscle there, adding some anal stimulation to their coupling.

"Oh fuck, babe…oh fuckin' shit, your mouth is so good!" Paul groaned through gritted teeth, "Fuck, I'm right there Jake…oh fuck, shit, shit, fuck!"

Biting into his fist to keep the loud groan from accompanying his climax, he released into Jacob's mouth in several strong bursts.

Jacob swallowed most of it, although a bit did seep from the corner of his lips.

Pulling out of his lover's mouth, after Jacob's playful sucking had become too much to handle for his sensitive cock, he lay on the mattress next to him breathing heavy and sated, staring at the ceiling as he recuperated.

"Good?" Jacob appeared over him, smiling, still looking amazing if not even better than before with his messed up hair.

Without a word, Paul gripped the back of Jacob's neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Pushing his tongue into the doctor's mouth, he groaned when he got a faint taste of his own release as it lingered in his lover's mouth and it only proved to ignite the recently stoked flame of desire deep within him. What had started out as slow and passionate quickly became deep, rough, needy, and desperate as Jacob moved to settle in between Paul's legs, their leaking cocks coming in contact causing the pair to break apart to let out gasps at the rush of pleasure the contact sent coursing through their bodies.

"Can I…do you…are you okay with…fuck! How do I ask this?" Jacob groaned in frustration, thrusting his cock against Paul's again for the sensation as the man became desperate. "Do you mind bottoming?"

The desperate and hopeful look on his boyfriends face had Paul smiling as he nodded, "Love it. But…I like to top every now and then…"

"Oh thank fuck!" Jacob groaned, crushing their mouths together in a quick, possessive kiss before he pulled back to send his lover a dazzling smile, "And don't worry babe, you can top me every now and then." He winked at the same time that he reached down to give Paul's cock a quick stroke, "You think I'd miss out on feeling this fucking me?"

His only response was a soft mewling noise as Jacob gave an extra stroke and kiss before standing to quickly shed his briefs. Paul's eyes were instantly drawn to the impressive erection that was revealed and Jacob smirked, gripping it to give it a slow stroke, "See something you like?"

Groaning Paul began stroking his own erection, "Just hurry up and get over here!"

"Patience, baby!" Jacob chided playfully, but rushed to his bag and searched the side pockets until he found the travel sized lube and condoms he'd packed. Turning around, catching the knowing smirk on his lover's face, the doctor shrugged and said, "Just in case…ya know…"

"Always good to be prepared," Paul agreed playfully as Jacob settled on his knees between his parted legs.

Jacob rolled the condom onto his cock before anything else, hissing at the touch of his fingers on his own hot flesh. "Alright, and now for a speedy preparation." He smiled down at his lover.

To this, Paul appeared sheepish as his cheeks tinged a light rosy color, "Uh actually…I…er…this is embarrassing, but I stretched myself in the shower…"

Jacob hissed again at the sudden image that quickly flooded his mind, but smiled nonetheless, "Oh, so you planned on seducing me all along huh?"

"Well, it's been two months."

"And now the wait is over, babe." Jacob brought one of his legs to rest in the crook of his arm as he positioned himself at Paul's pre-stretched entrance. "Ready?"

"Yes." He breathed out on a sigh.

On that, Jacob began pushing his cock into the tight velvet heat that was Paul's body. Inch by inch, he sank in, groaning and taking deep breaths to help to help maintain his control, to keep from shooting off too soon.

A little past halfway, Paul squeezed his cock—much to Jake's viewing pleasure—and groaned, "Fuck, I am gonna come again so easily, babe."

Laughing, Jacob silently agreed but instead focused on bottoming out inside of his lover's body, groaning when the tight channel squeezed his cock on the occasions where Paul would tense. Finally, he was fully seated, and very close to the edge.

Dropping Paul's leg from his arm, and falling to rest on his forearms, Jacob kissed Paul hungrily, ravishing his mouth and leaving no corner or surface unexplored, "Fuck babe, I'll make the next time better…but this time is gonna be quick. I'm sorry." He panted against his lover's neck, nuzzling and biting the skin there.

"It's okay; the fact that it's you makes this perfect," Paul groaned under him, digging his nails into Jacob's back as he shoved his cock back into his body, brushing his prostate and sending his body that much closer to the edge.

They didn't really speak anymore, other than the occasional curse or request of harder or faster. The pace quickened, and Jacob was brushing against Paul's spot on nearly every inward thrust and the occasional outward thrust as well. The veterinarian took to sucking, and biting random spots on his lover's neck, taking pleasure in knowing that there would be a nice looking collection of love-bites scattered around his skin where he wouldn't be able to hide them from public view. He worried sometimes that Paul would find someone that he liked better than himself, and often worried that they were moving too fast with their relationship or that their age difference—albeit it was a small difference, it was still a difference—would cause a problem for them.

But now, as he thrust harder, deeper, and faster; Right now, as he continued to make new marks, or darken the marks he'd made; Right now as he made love to Paul, he felt secure with their relationship. He knew that he could provide a good, happy, and stable life for Paul and the boys, he just needed a chance to prove it.

"Oh shit…oh shit, I'm coming!" Paul gasped, his nails digging deeper into Jacob's back while one hand pumped his cock quickly, slowing down as he climaxed, breathing heavy and groaning with each thrust that Jacob gave.

Soon, the tight fit became too much to resist and pressing himself in as deep as he could, he bit his lover's neck to contain the loud curse that wanted to come out as he filled the condom with his powerful release.

Collapsing onto Paul's body, they lay together: tangled, panting, sweaty, and utterly satisfied.

Jacob was the first to move as he pressed a quick kiss to Paul's lips before rolling off of him with a groan, "That was amazing babe." He grinned over at his equally happy lover after taking off the spent rubber, tying off the top as well. "Before we cuddle and fall asleep, lemme go get rid of this and I'll bring a rag back for clean up." He chuckled, pecking Paul's cheek before jumping up and pulling up his briefs again quickly before rushing off to the bathroom. After peeing, making sure the condom was wrapped in toilet paper and buried to the bottom of the trash can, washing my hands, and wetting a towel with warm water he began making his way back to the bedroom. As a quick detour, Jacob checked in on the kids and after seeing that they were still peacefully sleeping, he moved to rejoin Paul. He was dozing on his back where he'd left him, his release cooling and slowly drying on his torso until Jake wiped it and his cock up to make sure he was all clean for bed.

"Mmm…cuddle time?" Paul grinned cheekily up at his boyfriend as Jacob tugged the sheet up and over him.

"Yes sir." Jacob smiled, his heart swelling at the pure happiness displayed clearly on Paul's face and him being the reason for it. Moving until he was holding Paul tightly from behind, he kissed Paul's marked neck softly, listening to Paul's breath even out and turn into the occasional soft snore.

Smiling, Jacob settled back against the pillows himself to sleep, but on impulse he moved to nuzzle Paul's neck again, speaking into the skin, "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>-Sunday-<strong>

"Riles, c'mon lil guy, it's gonna be okay; Daddy is right here." Sam Uley was trying to calm his son down after his friend—Garrett—had teasingly pinched him as soon as he'd gotten in the car.

Riley had been taken from a highly abusive home where drugs were prominent in the household. After that, he had been to a foster home where the people were negligent and the young three and a half year old would go without food for a day at times while the parents simply disciplined him and waited for their monthly check. Sam and his husband, Seth, had been informed of the opportunity to adopt Riley Uley—then Riley Biers—when their adoption agent had informed them that they had a young boy that needed a good, loving home and she thought they were perfect for the job three months. After a few meetings with the child, they'd decide to adopt the boy all the while they waved their rights to the government assistance for taking him in. While Riley was fully attached and comfortable with his dads, strangers were still a big problem and they'd yet to leave him alone with a baby sitter since he had abandonment issues.

So while Sam sat in the back seat, holding the sobbing three year old tightly, he glared at the back of his friend's head as Garrett drove, following the directions given by the navigation system.

"You're a dick you know." Sam hissed as his son finally calmed down to a soft hiccup.

"Well how was I supposed to know he'd freak out like that?" Garrett asked with exasperation. "Sorry, jeez!"

"Yeah, yeah." Sam grumbled as Riley leaned heavily against his side. "You okay, kiddo?"

Silently, the boy nodded.

Sighing, Sam settled back into the seat, "So today should be interesting."

"Why's that?"

"Well, first off, it's football season, and my father in-law and me get kinda crazy with it, so be prepared for some entertainment." He chuckled, "And then, my brother-in-law is bringing his new boyfriend around for the first time so we'll get to see how that goes."

"Hmm." Was the only response Garrett gave as he drove.

His mind was still preoccupied with thoughts of Paul. The man had been on his mind since that night in the bar and ever since he'd been wondering about the man. Garrett had half a mind to try and look him up to see if he could find anything, but another part of him didn't want anything to do with the man. He'd left the guy for a reason, and he was sure that those reasons would be just as relevant now as they were then. Paul was a great fuck sure, but he had way too much baggage in the form of two little annoying brats. The guy began clingy as things got further along and that just wasn't something that Garrett was looking for. Sure, he may have thrown a good line or two out there, but c'mon? What guy wants to raise another person's mistake? Let alone two of 'em for chrissake!

They arrived at Sam's in-laws' house in a blur for Garrett.

"Hey guys!" Sam announced their arrival as he simply walked in the house, his son on his hip.

Garrett followed in after and stood back, waiting for an introduction as a nice looking woman looking to be in her late thirties, maybe early forties, hugged Sam and Riley after a good-looking older man did the same.

"This is my friend, Garrett, I hope you don't mind I've invited him over."

"Oh, no, it's no problem at all!" The woman said with a smile approaching Garrett with an extended hand, "Hello, my name is Sue, welcome to our home."

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Garrett smiled charmingly at the woman.

"Hmm, well I must get back to the kitchen! I don't trust Rebecca to be alone with fire. You'll meet her later though." She chuckled as she left the room.

The man, though, didn't approach him, didn't smile, and didn't extend his hand. Instead he stood with his arms crossed over his chest with an appraising glance in his eyes—not as if he was checking the newcomer out, but simply to get a feel for what kind of man he was.

"This is Billy. Don't let the old man get to you; he's just a big teddy bear." Sam laughed, collapsing on the couch, bringing Riley up to sit on his lap.

"Sir." Garrett smiled.

The man simply harrumphed and gestured toward the couch before sitting down on the leather recliner he originally stood from.

Figuring that was the best he was going to get from the man, he went to sit next to Sam. After twenty minutes of football and mindless chit-chat about random things between Sam and Billy, Garrett's phone began ringing and he excused himself to answer it.

"Go ahead and go to the back to talk if you want." Billy grunted without looking his way.

Mentally cursing the rude man, Garrett made his way to the backyard through the kitchen, smiling at Sue and a younger looking woman as he passed.

"Man, dad, could you have been any less welcoming?" Sam smiled as he tickled his son playfully, enjoying the soft laugh the boy let out.

"Well, excuse me for being wary of my son hanging out with another man while my son—his husband!—is away on a business trip!" Billy scoffed but smiled at Riley, "Right, my boy?"

Riley simply stared.

"Dad, he's just an old friend from college. It's not—"

He was cut off as the front door opened again with a loud, "We're here!"

Billy stood to greet Jacob as he walked in with a curious looking boy on his hip, followed by a nervous looking man with an almost identical looking boy on his hip as well.

"Son!" Billy smiled and enveloped Jake—as well as the boy—in a big hug.

"Hey dad." He laughed, "Where's Sue?"

"Right here!" She smiled as she walked into the room with a wide, warm smile, "How are you sweetheart?"

"Good thanks!" He laughed as she pecked him on the cheek.

"Well, introduce us to your new fella and these two young ones." Billy demanded with a smile.

"Dad, Sue, this is my new boyfriend, Paul, and his twin boys, Brady," he gestured with his head to the boy he was holding, "and Peter. Guys, this is my dad, Billy, and his wife, Sue…oh. And that lazy lump over there is Sam." He laughed as the man in question rolled his eyes.

"Hello." The boys chorused with tiny waves.

"Hello, it's so nice to meet you guys!" Paul smiled, stepping forward with an extended hand after resting his son down on his feet, "I'm so sorry for keeping Jake from the weekly family brunch!"

Instantly, the man was pulled into a hug by Billy who laughed a booming laugh, "Nonsense!"

Sue did the same once her husband released him, "It's worth it to see Jacob so happy!"

"Nice to meet you!" Sam called from the couch with a chuckle as Riley huddled closer to his chest. "I'd get up, but my son is a little shy."

"Oh, so this is my new nephew!" Jacob laughed as he placed the boy he held on his feet as well, "Nice to see he's adjusting to you well."

Again, Sam rolled his eyes but laughed regardless.

"Well, Rachel has sent her apologies but she has a deadline and won't be able to make it this week." Paul told the older couple with a slight frown.

"Oh, not to worry. Seth is away on business, and Leah is away on vacation. So the family isn't complete today anyway." Sue waved it away before turning to smile down at the boys, "So, how would you two like to help me in the kitchen. I could use some helpers with my cookies."

"Ohh, can we dad! Can we?" Peter asked, but just as he was about to answer, he realized that his sons were both tugging on Jacob's pant leg.

"Huh? Oh…oh!" Both men appeared shocked, while the other's in the room smiled, laughed and Sue let out a soft "aww!"

But before either Paul or Jacob could respond, Garrett walked in through the back door and made his way back to the room, pausing dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

"Paul?"

Everyone turned to look at him then, but Paul's eyes widened and he paled, "G-Garrett?"

"You know each other?" Sam asked curiously.

"Garrett?" Jacob asked, grabbing Paul's hand, "As in…_Garrett_?"

He didn't get an answer, as Paul seemed completely zoned out, but one look at the way the boys seemed to hide behind his and his boyfriend's legs was all the answer he needed and before anyone could really understand what was going on, Jacob was already charging towards the man.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Haha okay, so I will explain the relations between everyone in Jake's "family" in the next chapter since I plan on doing the beginning from Paul's POV and all that haha but I hope y'all liked this one! I'm pretty sure I did haha and I stayed on schedule!**

_**Notoriously Yours,**_

_**GoinnGaGa**_


	13. AN

**Author's Note**

**Hello everyone!**

**Just move along to the next one! Haha ignore this!  
><strong>

_**Notoriously Yours,**_

_**GoinnGaGa**_


	14. Frozen

**When You Least Expect It**

**A/N: Well basically, the general consensus of your guys' thoughts was that this story was to be continued! Haha so I got to work immediately and here it is! I don't know how I feel about it…but I hope you guys will be pleased lol here's hoping! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Frozen<strong>

"Paul?"

Everyone turned to look at him then, but Paul's eyes widened and he paled, "G-Garrett?"

"You know each other?" Sam asked curiously.

"Garrett?" Jacob asked, grabbing Paul's hand, "As in…Garrett?"

He didn't get an answer, as Paul seemed completely zoned out, but one look at the way the boys seemed to hide behind his and his boyfriend's legs was all the answer he needed and before anyone could really understand what was going on, Jacob was already charging towards the man.

**-Earlier That Day-**

"Why did I agree to this? Tell me, please, because I can't seem to wrap my head around the fact that I'm meeting your family today." Paul murmured dryly as him and Jacob helped the twins comb their hair.

"Well, because I've spent every free minute with you and the boys and I've missed more than a few of the Sunday get togethers…" Jacob smiled down at Peter as he played with the toy dinosaur he'd given him at their first meeting, "But, anyway. They would like to meet the guys that have been consuming all of my time. So they told me to invite you; I invited you; you accepted."

"Go get your shoes, boys." Paul told them, shifting on the couch to look at his boyfriend with an intent glare, "As for you, smartass…"

"Aw, baby, c'mon!" Jake laughed at Paul's sudden, obvious burst of nerves. Scooting closer, he wrapped an arm around his lover and pressed a kiss to his temple, "You and the boys have become a big part of my life, babe, and my family just wants to meet the people that have made me so happy; that's all it is."

Shifting to rest his forehead against Jacob's, Paul sighed and worried his bottom lip, "I guess I'm just worried that they won't like me; or they won't like the boys…or they won't want us to be together because…"

Before Jacob could question him further, the twins came bouncing back, dropping down in front of them, waiting to be walked through the shoe tying process.

"So," Paul began again, having brushed his sudden rush of insecurity aside—for the time being at least—"walk me through your family again. The relations, I mean."

Chuckling, Jacob nodded, "Right, so there's my dad, Billy and his wife Sue. My mom died giving birth to Rebecca—my younger sister. You know Rachel, obviously, but she won't be there today. So, Sue was married before, but her husband had a heart attack, and left her a widow when I was still at a young age—like, maybe nine or ten. She had two kids with him, Leah and Seth. So when they got married, we all kinda just became one big family. All the kids got along so you know that was a big relief for them. My dad owns his own construction company, and they're pretty upscale so that helped to get us all settled in, ya know? Leah is married to some guy she met at college and they often travel around a lot, so I don't know when you'll be meeting her. Seth is gay, he's small but he's one hell-of-a business man. He ended up marrying a guy he met while he was overseeing the final stages of a project; Sam—his husband—was the foreman and so they spent a lot of time together and one thing led to another…" Jacob trailed off with a shrug and a smile as he reached over to undo the knot Brady had formed with his laces.

Eventually, they were able to get on the road. Paul was sure that he had some kind of idea as to understanding the complicated relationships going on within his lover's family. He was nervous, but he had to say that he was happy about this step. Hell, the past few days had brought along a number of important steps for them as a couple.

It all started with their first night of being intimate together. Even thinking about it now made Paul blush and twitch in his pants. It really had been amazing. The next morning they'd shared a shower—which was somewhat tight pressed in Paul's small shower—and they'd exchanged quick hand-jobs and washed each other's backs. Jacob was as affectionate and attentive as ever and there was no way that Paul could truly say no to his request that he and the twins come with him to the Sunday brunch with his parents. Did that mean that he wasn't totally freaking out at the thought of meeting his boyfriend's family? Of course not.

He was a wreck on the inside, a bundle of jumpy nerves and knots. On top of everything else that he was feeling, he had this sense of dread bubbling up in the pit of his stomach. As if there was some kind of big event that would just mess up his streak of happiness. He wrote it off as being worried about meeting Billy and Sue Black, but in the back of his mind he didn't want to truly admit that he knew it was something more than that.

Jacob, on the other hand, was on cloud-nine as happy as he was. He had an amazing new guy in his life, two amazing kids that he was more than happy to take care of, and then there was the realization the other night that he truly did love Paul, Brady, and Peter. This meeting between his boys and his family would only make things better. He knew Paul was nervous that something would go wrong today and that his dad or Sue or someone wouldn't like him or the kids, but he knew that was impossible. With their personalities, they'd win over anyone's heart. He knew from experience.

This weekend held great things, Jacob thought wryly as he squeezed Paul's hand in his own. Albeit, there was _one_ thing that he was hoping they could get into sometime tonight. Garret. The mystery ex hadn't really crept into Jacob's thoughts until recently when he'd heard the name while watching some TV show late last night. He felt that if they were truly going to continue to move forward, then he had a right to know just how much the man affected Paul's and the twins' lives.

He felt Paul tense up as soon as he parked in front of the blue two story house. The whole time they took to get the kids out of the car was spent with him mumbling and taking deep breaths.

"Looks like Sam's here." I said calmly as I hoist Brady up, desperately trying to soothe all of their nerves. "My little sister lives close by so she probably walked over."

At the doorstep, Jacob wrapped his free arm around Paul's waist to pull him as close as he could without squeezing the kids between them, "Relax babe; just be yourself and they'll love you."

Before the father could reply with anything, the doctor had swooped in to claim his lips in a quick kiss—or at least that's what it was meant to be, but at the first touch of tongue on tongue the flood gates released and they only closed when Peter shifted and tugged at Paul's collar, "I'm slipping!"

Pulling away with breathless chuckles, they resituated the boys and with a few quick words of reassurance and an excited grin, they walked into the house.

The next events happened in smooth succession for Paul and he really felt as though he had wasted all that time worrying over nothing.

And then the other shoe dropped.

The second Garret had walked into the room, Paul's heart dropped to his feet and bile rose up in his throat. He froze. His breathing stopped. He didn't make a sound. As if somehow if he stayed completely still and quiet that the man from his past would simply disappear, that he would simply wake up from whatever dream or hallucination he'd slipped into.

He could make out the faint conversation going on around him but everything sounded blended together and foreign.

His eyes dropped to his kids and suddenly Paul felt Jacob's comforting warmth leave his side and he felt sick. Was this really what this was all about? It was just Jacob and Garret working to turn him into a bigger fool than he already was.

He couldn't handle this happening to him, not again, and not with Jacob. He could barely stomach the thought of what would happen if he stayed there for another second.

Without looking back to where he was sure Garret, Jacob, and Jacob's family were in the room, he reached down to pick up his kids and open the door to escape whatever humiliation he could.

He didn't see, however, that Sam had also moved out to take his son away from the conflict. Sam didn't know what to think when he noticed that his brother in-law's boyfriend was hastily making his way away from the house entirely.

Curious, Sam followed, "Paul!" He called out and watched as the other man's steps faltered before he stopped to turn curiously towards Sam.

His expression was so hurt and fearful that Sam approached the man cautiously, as someone would a wounded animal as not to scare him away.

"Going somewhere?" Sam asked softly, placing his son down onto his own two feet.

"I…you…Garret and Jacob…just, I didn't want the kids to see anything crazy." Paul stumbled through his explanation as he repeated Sam's actions with his own kids.

Brady and Peter stared curiously at Riley, both smiling towards this new person that was their own age.

"So you had to walk down the block for that?" Sam asked with a quirked eyebrow, "I was just going to take my son out around to the back-yard so he could play…you're welcome to come along. Don't worry about noise…when the back door and kitchen windows are closed, they won't hear a peep."

"I…" Paul desperately searched for an excuse to make as to why he couldn't do that, why he couldn't go back to that house, and why he couldn't remain around Jacob.

"Look, I can obviously see that there's something going on between you, my brother, and my friend. If I would have known that there was something there, I wouldn't have invited Garret. For that I apologize although I don't know how I could've known. Just come with me back to the house, sit with the kids in the back yard and I'll take Garret home."

They spent a several moments simply staring at each other while their kids did the same. Paul didn't know if he could trust Sam's explanation of things, but then again what reason did he have to lie?

On the other hand…what reason did he have to tell the truth?

Seeing the inner battle going on in Paul's eyes, Sam smiled softly and extended a hand, "Trust me. My husband would never forgive me if I messed up his brother's relationship."

* * *

><p>"You dirty son-of-a-bitch!" Jacob growled as he shoved Garret up against the nearest wall, "How dare you to even show your fucking face around him after what you did!"<p>

"Get the fuck off of me!" Garret shouted, shoving his hands against Jacob's chest. "I don't even-" he was cut off as he was pulled back only to be slammed back, all of the air in his lungs rushing out in a whoosh.

"Don't act fucking dumb you piece of shit!"

"Jacob, son, calm down!" Billy appeared gripping his sons shoulder in an attempt to control his temper.

"Rebecca!" Sue called urgently, "Find Sam!"

Sam was gone? Jacob looked around and noticed that not only was Sam gone from the room, so were Paul, Brady and Peter.

Suddenly he stumbled as Garret dislodged his grip and averted his attention back to Garret. He shoved the doctor back and looked as though he was about to hit him until Billy appeared knocking his hand away as he pulled it back.

"You think that's a good idea?" He asked seriously with a glare.

Garret didn't speak up, simply glared and continued breathing heavily.

"Now, here's what's going to happen right now. You're gonna get out of my house; you're not going to come back. I'll call you a cab; meanwhile you'll be waiting out by Sam's car. Understand?"

A nod was the only response Billy Black received before he stepped aside, keeping a stern watch on the man as he stormed out of the house.

"Now…" Billy turned back to his son, "how about telling me what that was all about?"

"He just did something wrong to…Paul…shit! Paul!" He called out as he passed through the door, remembering that his boyfriend had left the house at some point. "Babe!"

To his immense relief he found him walking up from down the block with Sam and all three kids. Garret was in the opposite direction, waiting as Billy had demanded.

Paul looked nervous, scared, and embarrassed all at the same time. It killed Jacob, and the doctor couldn't resist crushing his boyfriend into a tight embrace.

"Babe, fuck I'm so sorry. I can't even…I'm so sorry baby, please forgive me. If I had any idea that he would be there I wouldn't have-"

"Shh," Paul shushed his boyfriend, nuzzling his neck, and wrapping his own arms around Jacob, "You didn't know. We didn't know. But…he left, right?"

"Yeah babe, he's gone." Jacob returned the affectionate nuzzling, "But if you want to go home, we can go. It's not-"

Sam cleared his throat, drawing both of their attention to his amused expression, "Mom already cooked, so you might as well just stay. But if you guys need a moment…I'll take the kids back."

"Thanks, bro." Jake nodded, and Sam chuckled, taking the boys all back towards the house. Without wasting another moment, Jake crushed his mouth to Paul's and pushed every emotion they were feeling at the moment into their kiss.

It was strong, needy, desperate, passionate, and emotional all rolled into one. It was the reassurance that both men needed in order to know that despite recent events, things between them were as solid as ever.

"I don't know how I'm going to face your family after all that." He whispered, resting his forehead on Jacob's shoulder.

"Eh, don't worry about it. Living with five kids, my family are expects crazy shit to go on."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? Haha hopefully you guys like it and please review to let me know what you thought, why you liked it or not! Uhm, where do you guys see this story going? Do you see it ending sooner or later? Just…where do you see it going? Haha please review and let me know!**

_**Notoriously Yours,**_

_**GoinnGaGa**_


	15. Reconnecting

**When You Least Expect It**

**A/N: It's been too long lol hopefully it won't be like that again. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

* * *

><p><strong>Reconnecting<strong>

_**So is this going to be how it is every time you get scared?**_

I didn't know what to say when I opened the text from Jacob this morning, and the words had been running through my mind ever since. What was there to say really? He had me spot on, and so far there was nothing I could say to prove him wrong. Every time there had been even the littlest issue, I resorted to ignoring his calls and texts. Albeit, our relationship hadn't been very long at two months, but whenever I was in doubt.

The whole encounter with Garret had really shaken me up, and I wasn't sure how to deal with it. I know that Jacob had tried his best to assure me and calm me down after everything; I was too embarrassed and stunned to even really feel comfortable around his family. We made quick excuses and left the house shortly after a somewhat awkward meal and haven't really talked since I asked him for a night to myself for time to think. From there my insecurities and everything else seemed to just get the best of me and I wondered if I would be able to handle being with someone that had a connection to the man that had made me this way; and really, I wasn't too sure if I could.

So that brings me to today, Wednesday—a week and three days since I'd seen or spoken to Jacob Black.

Rachel didn't press for information but I assumed she knew about what had happened and understood my situation. My days were filled with work and my kids and seemed to pass in a blur of responsibilities and unanswered calls and texts. Peter and Brady had asked about Jacob on a few occasions but I had made excuses about why they hadn't seen him.

A large part of me wondered why he even bothered to continue trying to get a hold of me when all I seemed to do was cause trouble and bring drama into his life. If I were him, I'd have washed my hands of the situation in the beginning. And yet he was calling me again.

I looked at the screen of my phone, alerting me of his incoming call, and eventually flipped it upside down and returned my attention to the kids practicing their shoe tying skills under the weight of Rachel's gaze as she sat next to me on the couch.

"He deserves an explanation at least." She said finally, her tone even, unbetraying of any emotions she might have felt about the situation.

"I don't…I don't know if I'm ready."

"No. You're just not ready to be honest and admit that you're falling for him, that he means something to you. You're not willing to accept that he won't run out on you the same way the other one did, and I understand that. I really do. But what signs have you received from my brother that he is _anything _like Garret?"

None.

But I wouldn't dare answer it aloud, because it would only make the war in my mind all the more frazzled and crazy.

Just then, my phone vibrated on the couch next to me a single time: a text. I didn't even have to check to see who it was from, I already know, felt it in every bone of my body.

"Sort out whatever it is you need to sort out today; the kids will be fine with me until I bring them back in the morning. You just get yourself situated, alright?"

A single nod was the only form of answer I could give around the lump that had formed in my throat and I smiled as the twins both accomplished the tying of their shoes and a pain settled in the pit of my stomach. _Jake would've loved to be here to see them doing it one their own._

With long hugs, kisses, and promises to call if there were any kind of emergency, Rachel was off with the kids for the day and a sleepover at her apartment, leaving me alone with my thoughts and a mission to clean my own apartment.

Plugging in the headphones of the iPod I'd borrowed from Rachel, I went to work, pushing all thoughts into a closet and locking the door. I managed to ignore my phone for the entirety of the time I spent cleaning the house, running up and down to the apartment laundry room, folding and hanging clothes, scrubbing things with more force than necessary, and humming along to the songs I knew.

It was only later when I was leaning against the kitchen counter, waiting for my dinner of leftovers to heat in the microwave, that the knowledge of the unread text taunted me. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore and stomped from the room to pick up the offending electronic, opening the message before I lost my courage, but promptly tossed it away before I could read any part of it.

"Okay, get a grip Paul!" I chided myself and took a few deep breaths before reaching for the phone and letting it all out in long sigh

_**If you're going to break up with me, just tell me. I can't take this waiting anymore. It's driving me crazy. Please.**_

Is that what I wanted? Did I want us to break up? Did I want to be the cause of his distress?

No. I really, truly didn't.

_**We should talk. Can you come over?**_

I sent my response before I lost my nerve and waited anxiously for a response.

_**Be there in 15**_

It was just past seven o'clock and I'd lost my appetite so I left my plate sitting in the microwave and sorted out exactly what I wanted to say to Jacob, what I could say to have him understand why I am the way I am.

Fifteen minutes seemed to serve as a blink of an eye and far before I was ready, I was opening the door to reveal Jacob. He looked tired, if the bags under his eyes were anything to go by, and unsettled. It was strange to see his mouth set in a tight line rather than the warm, wide grin he usually wore; to have his body set in a stand-off-ish rigid tenseness rather than the relaxed, confident, and sexy way he usually held himself. He wore a simple set of mesh shorts and a hoodie with a pair of Nikes. His hair was probably the wildest it could be with its short cropped length, looking as though he had run his hands through it more than a few times.

I knew I probably didn't look any better in my old cut-off jeans and tank top, but I didn't want to linger on thoughts of how crappy I looked. If I did, it would only make me feel more self-conscious and I didn't need to feel any more insecure than I already did.

"Come in." I stepped aside, closing the door after he walked in silently. "Please, sit."

When he did, he sat on the edge of the seat, elbows on his knees, fingers fidgeting together in his first nervous gesture of the night.

I sat at the other end of the couch, plucking at the loose strings at the cut hem of my cut-offs, biting my lip, unsure of how to get the conversation rolling the way I needed it to.

"So," He broke the tense silent after another moment or so, "this is it, huh?"

I didn't know what to say. The thought of him leaving me, never seeing again, never kissing, touching, or holding him again had my heartbeat stuttering and my stomach churning. So I stayed quiet.

"There's nothing I can do to fix this? To fix us?"

Still, even as he asked, he didn't look at me, simply stared ahead.

"No, there's nothing you can do to fix this…because you didn't do anything wrong."

That caught his attention as he finally turned his head to look in my direction with a shocked expression.

"I messed up Jake…again. I got scared; I let my insecurities get the best of me. Honestly, I need you to tell me if there's anything that _I _can do to make things right again."

"Oh, baby." He sighed, his whole demeanor relaxing visibly as he scooted to be directly next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, "We need to work on our communication skills."

I let out a bitter chuckle, but agreed with him nonetheless, "It was just…seeing him…after all that time…"

"I know, I figured, but…I just wish you would've let me know that it bothered you so much. Instead you just went about as if you were fine and then all the sudden you're ignoring my calls and texts…it felt like the best thing to have ever come into my life was slipping through my fingers and I couldn't do anything but sit back and watch."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"I know, baby, I am too. But we're moving on. I just…"

"What?" I asked, pulling back slightly to meet his gaze.

"I think it's time you told me what happened with Garret."

* * *

><p><strong>Garret<strong>

I'd never been as embarrassed as I had been on that god-forsaken Sunday. It was ridiculous how that family reacted about something that they really had no idea about. So Paul had told his new little boyfriend that I was his ex, fine. But exactly how much of his past did he divulge to this new guy. Probably not much, or at least not much that he could blame me for I'm sure. Give him another month or two and he'll probably be packing up and heading out as well. It's not a man's dream to help raise someone else's accidents.

If it weren't for those damn kids, I might not have left Paul. _Might not_, being the key words here. All in all, he only had those little fuckers to blame for my walking out on him. And soon, he'd be in the same situation all over again.

Serves him right for having me thrown out of that house.

But now, here I was, a week and some days later, and I simply couldn't get Paul out of my mind. I'd already decided to look him up before to see if he would want to hook-up now that I was back in town, but the fact that I'd seen him, and he looked practically the same if not better, had me reeling. As I said, we had some good memories.

And then of course there's that new guy, this Jacob, he wouldn't last. I knew that much. He looked too young to want to be tied down by some guy with kids. And fuck if that group wasn't a needy bunch. A good piece of ass could only make a man stick around a sinking ship for so long before he jumps-ship. So I just had to bide my time I guess…or I could simply speed along the process. Help the guy out with a little nudge…or a shove.

But for now, I'd have to focus on my afternoon jog through the park.

Just as I had begun pouring all my attention towards my breathing, my eyes landed on a familiar woman sitting on a bench near the playground, flipping through a magazine, glancing up towards the kids running around the jungle gym wildly every now and again. Then it hit me, how I knew this woman, and my lips curved in a mischievous grin as I slowed to a walk and parked myself on the other end of the bench.

"Hello, Rachel."

Looking over, I noticed immediately how her gaze went from curious to frigid and deathly when she realized it was me calling her attention, "Oh, for a second I thought it might've been someone with a soul."

I threw back my head and let out a laugh, "Still quite the comedian I see."

"Are you still an asshole? I'm thinking yes, but who knows? You might be even worse now."

"Oh, Rachel, you wound me."

She turned to show me a wide grin as she said, "Thank you so much. That's the best news I've heard in a while."

Just as quick as the smile came it went with a roll of her eyes as she returned to her magazine.

"How have you been, Rachel?"

"Go. Away."

Another laugh passed my lips, "Where would the fun be in that?"

"You'd get to keep your balls. If you stick around, pestering me, I can't guarantee anything." She said cooly.

"Ooh, feisty."

"Fine, I'll bite." She said with exasperation, "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to say hello to an old friend."

She raised her eyebrows and looked around, searching before turning back to me, "What friend were you saying hello to?"

"Well, since you've asked…"

"Not a chance. I'm not telling you anything about Paul. Don't even bother." She smirked, "Your mistake to let him go, live with it. He's moved on."

"Oh Rachel, you and I both know he could never resist me. So let's skip all of the games and tell me how to get in contact with him. Save us all some time."

"Oh but the games are half the fun, Garret. Plus, I don't believe in cheating. Unlike some people…" She trailed off, her voice never changing from her cold tone.

I ignored the jab at my unfaithful ways and stood from the bench, "Well, if that's how you want it Rachel. You'll have to excuse me; I've an ex to find."

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

The elderly couple gazed down at the pictures placed before them, one at a time, gazing at each image, memorizing every detail of the main focus in the images.

"So you've found them?" The man asked the younger male sitting across the dining table from him and his wife.

"Yes, I know it took me a bit, but I've got them." He answered with confidence.

"That's Paul alright…little bastard." The man cursed under his breath.

"Thank you." The woman spoke up now, her voice shaking slightly, and the man across from her simply nodded.

"I'll send you the bill." He announced as he stood from the table.

"Of course, let me show you out." The husband answered, gesturing for the investigator to follow him to be led out of the couple's home.

The woman simply stared a single image and ran her finger tips over the faces of the two boys in the image, a single tear rolling down her cheek, "Peter and Brady." She said the names, testing how they felt coming out of her mouth.

"He found them, Charlotte." Eleazar Santos said, returning to his seat next to his wife, staring at the children in the same picture.

"Our grandchildren." She breathed, "They have Maria's nose, and her eyes."

"Yes, they do."

"Is this enough?" She wondered aloud, "To just know they're okay, Eleazar? I don't know if I can go without meeting them. Maybe turning Maria away when she was pregnant wasn't such a good idea."

"I know," he agreed solemnly, "but we can't go back. We have to work with what we know now. And right now, I'm sure if I want our grandchildren living with their faggot father any longer."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! I finished! Haha hopefully you guys like it! I'm really pushing the drama and the new twists and everything like that! How do you guys feel about the twins' grandparents coming into the picture? And Garret? Oh and you guys will finally get to know what happened with Garret in the next chapter! So review and lemme know what you think! They really inspire me to write quicker and I'm only 20 away from 300! Haha yay!**

_**Notoriously Yours,**_

_**GoinnGaGa**_


	16. What Did Garret Do?

**When You Least Expect It**

**A/N: You finally find out what happened! Haha enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>What Did Garret Do?<strong>

I really didn't know where to begin, because I agreed wholeheartedly that it was time for him to know what had happened with Garret. I didn't know why I'd ever thought Jacob was anything like my ex, but now I could see clearly that the two were like night and day. The only reason I really had now for being nervous about telling Jacob Black this story was that he would see my weakness and utterly decide that I wasn't good enough for him. But at least then I could say that I didn't go without trying.

"Well, as I'm sure you know, Garret and I had been together for a while…maybe a little less than a year. The boys were still young, barely two, and I was still working my ass off trying to give them everything. And then, one day, at the coffee shop I'd been working at, he came in and he just…I don't know. He seemed to take to me immediately; I mean, he was charming, handsome, he obviously had money, and he had been flirting with me. And like a fool…I fell for the game hook-line-and-sinker. Things had been great in the beginning…your sister was able to help me with the boys whenever I needed someone to watch them when we went out…and then when I actually introduced Garret to Brady and Peter, he seemed to take it all in stride. Things were fine, we were happy, he asked me to move in with him…and then things just kind of…went wrong."

For a moment, I simply stayed silent, trying to work my way through the sudden flood of memories and emotions running through my mind. A sudden lump formed in my throat and I swallowed harshly, trying desperately to get through with the story. The sooner I start talking again, the sooner I'll be done with it.

"Well, sometime during work, this group of guys came to the counter and just started talking about how they were having an affair with my boyfriend. I was so embarrassed that they were just throwing that kind of stuff around in public, that I took my break and took them to a table to have some kind of privacy. I just remember feeling devastated, not wanting to believe it…but one of them even had pictures of them together on a vacation they'd taken together when he told me that he'd be away on business. So there was no way that I could deny it anymore…and I was so mad. Just livid."

I paused again, just gathering my wits, thankful that Jacob simply sat next to me giving silent support.

"I got home, your sister dropped off the kids and I acted as if things were fine until he came home—then I couldn't hide it anymore. I made sure Brady and Peter were in their room and followed Garret into our room and just snapped. I demanded to know how many times he had cheated on me, why he did it in the first place…just, anything that popped into my mind. Next thing you know we're yelling at each other and the kids are crying in the hall. When I turned to go put them back in the room he told me I was disrespecting him and he hit me in the back of the head, started kicking me when I was down; it took me a while to get my bearings enough to kick him off his feet. As soon as I could, I got up and ran with the boys into their room and locked the door behind me. Garret just started pounding on the door, cussing me out, talking bad about the boys and in that moment I realized that I really had no clue who this man was. If this was the real Garret, I had no idea. We'd moved so fast and things had seemed good so I figured, what could go wrong? Well, apparently a lot." I murmured, running a shaking hand through my hair. "I ended up just packing up all our clothes and the boys' toys and staying with your sister for a bit. I had to quit my job, but ended up finding the job at the gym fast enough, and I moved into this apartment. And then I was fine with just being with the boys and licking my wounds…but it was so lonely. And then I happened to wander into your little office and…here we are."

Well, there it is—the truth, out in the open.

"Well thank you for telling me." Jacob whispered, pressing his lips against my temple as his arm squeezed my shoulders, "And now, I really hope that you see that Garret and I are nothing alike."

"I do, Jake, really. And I'm sorry that I ever even compared you guys." I pulled away from him to look into his eyes, trying to convey just how serious I was being about this whole thing. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Hey now, none of that." He chided with a small quirk of his lips, "I'm not mad, and although I can't say that I completely understand everything that could've been going on in your hand after all that happened, I can say that I understand why you acted the way you did. It was completely reasonable. You were just looking out for yourself and your kids."

Nodding, I was unable to really speak past the relief that shot through me at his understanding of the situation.

"And besides, if my family ever caught wind that I ever put my hands on you in any way but loving and affectionately, my dad would beat the shit out of me and Rachel would only be too happy to pick up where he left off." He smiled, a full blown smile, the one that always melted my brain to mush and set my insides a flutter. "And I would never argue or dare to raise my voice anywhere around the kids—that's not how I was raised."

"Well that's certainly a relief." I managed a smile of my own as I lean in closer to his side, needing some form of comfort at the moment.

We stayed silently just basking in the comfort of each other's warmth until my stomach decided it was the perfect time to remind me of my lack of food consumption.

Blushing with embarrassment I mumbled a quick apology which he simply waved away and suggested we move to the kitchen. Jacob tugged on my hand to pull me to a stop just before we would've crossed into the kitchen suggesting that we go out to get something quick to eat and then come back to relax together for the night. It sounded like a good night and a good way to just unwind after all the tension, so I agreed.

Later that night, with the food finished, leftovers packed away, and trash thrown away, we relaxed in my room, cuddled together on my bed watching a movie. I was between dozing and worrying mentally over the kids.

Deciding that the kids were safe with Rachel, I let my tension slip away and we began a heavy make-out session. His kisses did things to my body that I'd never really believed to be experienced from kissing. His lips made my head fuzzy, had my heart racing, my cock hardening and throbbing with need; when his tongue came into play, I just turned into a huge jumbled mass of need and want with each swipe of the wet muscle. The press and pull of bodies ended with my body encased in the warmth of his as he covered me on the couch, my back arching from the cushions of the couch to feel more of him as our mouths remained intact.

I couldn't be a hundred percent sure, but I thought I'd heard a faint beeping that seemed out of place for the situation but my mind was too close to come up with anything conclusive until Jacob pulled his mouth away from mine with a curse.

"What is it?" I asked, blushing at the breathy wanton sound of my own voice.

"It's an alarm I set to remind me to go check on the animals in overnight care." He muttered bitterly as he sat upright and pulled his phone out of his pocket to shut off the obnoxious noise. "I hadn't even realized it was almost midnight."

"Oh…can you come back after?"

I'd already known my answer as soon as he let out a sigh and his shoulder slumped back against the couch, "No, I'm expecting a delivery early tomorrow and I have to be there to sign for it. But I can be over here as soon as I'm out of work." He added quickly after I'm sure he saw the sudden disappointment in my eyes.

I quickly agreed and I led him to the door where we shared a few lingering kisses, reluctant to let each other go.

"Okay. Tomorrow." Jacob said with determination even though his arms didn't ease their hold around me; his kisses didn't let up either.

Laughing, I pulled myself away, "Okay, go. There are poor injured animals that need your attention. Quick, run before we get caught up again."

Letting out a laugh of his own which turned into a groan after he pressed a chaste kiss to my lips, he pulled the door open, "Alright, I'll call you when I get home, babe."

"Hopefully I'm awake still." I smiled.

"I'll keep calling till you answer," He smiled again and stepped out of the house, "Okay, I'm going to go before temptation pulls me back in."

"Good night." I smiled, gently closing the door before I became anymore of a distraction.

I couldn't wipe the silly grin off of my face if I'd tried, but that was fine with me. I didn't ruin everything. I made things right, and now there aren't any crazy secrets on my side of the fence, and Jacob doesn't seem to be the type to hold anything back; but even then, I didn't self-sabotage myself with thoughts of him keeping some dark secret from me. I was happy, and I was determined to stay that way.

With a satisfied nod, I pushed away from the door and barely got two steps away before a knock had me turning back.

"Hey, did you forget something?" I asked with a smirk as I found Jacob on the other side of my door with a serious expression on his face.

"Yeah, I did." He stepped forward, serious expression and all, and cupped my face before placing a tender kiss to my lips and stepping back just enough to look me in the eyes with a silly grin that probably matched the one I wore only moments ago. "I love you, Paul. And on that note, I'm gonna get going."

I was shocked still, not even noticing that he'd closed the door for me and I stood staring open mouthed at my door.

_Love?_ He _loves_ me?

My mind went into an uproar and then a single thought slipped to the forefront of my mind.

_Do I want Jacob to love me?_

And then, every thought stopped and the stupid grin curved my lips once again.

Out loud, I answered myself.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Eleazar and Charlotte Santos listened intently as their lawyer explained the process of claiming custody of their grandchildren, Brady and Peter Lahote.<p>

"We'll have to file a claim that we find him to be an unfit parent. Social services will conduct an investigation and based on what they find, we will get a trial or we won't. If we don't, then it ends there, and I'm sorry, but unless Mr. Lahote agrees to some form of agreement, you have no rights to your grandchildren. Now I'm unable to represent you as an attorney seeing as how all of this is out-of-state, but if we end up going to trial, I know a guy you can use." Taking a moment for all the information to sink in with the couple, the man couldn't help the guilt he felt in his gut. He really didn't like this situation much; the idea of taking young kids from the only parent they've ever known seemed cruel to him. Though he'd never admit it, he was relieved that this would be an out-of-state case. "I have to ask though, Mr. and Mrs. Santos…are you sure you wouldn't want to meet with Mr. Lahote to try and work out some form of custody agreement?"

The couple stayed silent for a moment, and Charlotte Santos couldn't deny her hesitations with this situation. She was a parent who'd lost her only daughter, and she knew how painful it was. She also knew her husband, and knew that if they did end up with custody of the boys then Paul would never be allowed into their lives until the boys were older. Charlotte would never want to consciously inflict the heartache that came with having your child ripped away from you on anyone else.

So it was with her upmost Southern charm that she looked at her husband, "Dear, don't you think maybe we co-"

"No, Charlotte. No." He answered, not needing her to even finish the sentence.

He loved his wife, loved all of his family, but damn if his wife's Southern hospitality and Christian ways get in the way sometimes. He needed to do this. He needed to save his grandsons from the same fate that their monster of a father had brought his daughter—their mother—too. He didn't want them to grow up leading the same twisted, perverted lifestyle that that bastard of a man lived. Who knew what that pervert was doing to his grandkids when no one was around! He couldn't just stand by and do nothing, stand back knowing that he and Charlotte could provide a better—_healthier_—life for the both of them.

So it was with conviction that Eleazar began to open his mouth to give his consent to start the investigation, but Charlotte stopped him with a squeeze to his arm.

"Please. Just take some time to think rationally about all of this. Think about what you're about to do before you do it." She pleaded, her dark chocolate brown hair framing her face, hazel eyes pleading, full pouty lips pulled in a thin line of displeasure that Eleazar never liked to see on his wife.

"I agree, sir. Take some time. There's no need for any hasty decisions." The lawyer agreed with a nod.

"Fine." Eleazar nodded with slight exasperation, "I'll sleep on it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry! Like a week late, but I had the confession written since like Saturday and I just didn't know where to go and then suddenly, BAM! The chapter was done today haha today being Thursday that is. But yes! So, now you guys know what Garret did that was so bad, Paul knows Jacob loves him, and you know Eleazar and Charlotte's intentions! I thought it was good. Haha what did you think?**

_**Notoriously Yours,**_

_**GoinnGaGa**_


	17. Making Plans

**When You Least Expect It**

**Making Plans**

* * *

><p>"Why can't you take a hint, Garret? I'm over you, I've moved on, and I'm happy. I want <em>nothing <em>to do with you!" Paul nearly shouted as the other man continued pestering him.

Life had been smoothing itself out for Paul. He'd reunited with his boyfriend, started taking clients for massages, and even started to get things ready for the kids' birthday party—which Billy and Sue so kindly offered to hold at their house. Things were going amazingly well compared to what he'd been dealing with a month ago, but he knew it was only a matter of time before the other shoe dropped. And today as he watched the kids play on with other kids at the park, the other shoe dropped and Garret appeared.

"You're not even listening to what I have to say!" Garret shot back, running a hand through his slightly shaggy light brown hair.

He honestly hadn't expected to be flat out refused by Paul, so this was more than any minor setback that he'd anticipated. Part of him wondered idly if he'd failed to anticipate how close Paul and that other guy had grown in the time since he'd begun planning his ploy to knock one in with Paul Lahote.

It'd been pure chance that they had run into each other on that cool Fall morning: Garret out for another jog, while Paul and the boys decided to take a trip to the park. But now, all Paul wanted to do was get rid of the annoying man before either of his sons noticed that he was even there.

"What is there to listen to?" Paul snapped, all of his frustrations pushing to the forefront of his mind. "I've moved on; regardless of how much of a fuck-up your little stint turned me into, I've managed to move on. The fact that I haven't managed to fuck things up with each time I've tried pushing him away amazes me every day. I _love_ him Garret. And he loves me _and_ my kids."

Paul paused for a moment to let things sink into the other man's mind. He really didn't want there to be any kind of misunderstanding this time. Whether or not things worked out for him and Jacob—though he was sincerely hoping they would—he wanted nothing to do with Garret after this moment.

But in true Garret fashion, the man shrugged this off as if it meant nothing.

"Paulie, c'mon now dear. Don't be unreasonable!" He cooed softly as if he were scolding someone Brady or Peter's age. "I'm not asking for things to go back to how they were," he pointed out with a devilish curve to his lips trailing his fingers around the collar of Paul's jacket, "all I'm asking for is maybe we go out for a night, get a drink…and then see what happens."

Anger suddenly flooded Paul, but he managed to stay calm to avoid bringing attention to him, "So, all you want to do is become friends…with benefits?"

"Yes!" The dark haired man was openly grinning, sitting up straighter at the thought of Paul actually agreeing to have some fun,

Instead, Paul scoffed and stood from the bench, "You're disgusting."

Garret attempted to reach out and stop him from moving away, but Paul was too fast, avoiding his outstretched hand and speeding up. With a sigh, he leaned back against the back of the bench. _Another time, then_, he thought to himself with a wry grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul<strong>

To think, earlier in the day I had just been thinking about how amazing my life was going. But now, with Garret's proposition hanging over my head like a rain cloud, things were definitely dimmer.

"Daddy!" Peter tugged my pant leg, drawing my attention away from stirring a pot of mac-n-cheese.

"What's up, my love?" I asked with a smile as I looked down at the wide toothy grin and sparkling chocolate brown eyes.

"Guess what's gonna happen soon!"

"Hmm…" I hummed with feigned thoughtfulness while stirring the pot absently, "Can you give me a hint?"

"Just guess!" He said with excitement.

I knew what he was hinting at. I hadn't mentioned my plan for the small birthday party at Billy and Sue's house, but Peter knew I was up to something. I'd done as much as I could for every birthday so far, and even though they couldn't remember every event, Peter still knew that _something _was going to happen. Better yet, he knew he was getting a gift—a big gift that I allow myself to splurge on for every birthday—and between the two of my sons, Peter was the one that loved tearing through gift wrapping to get the surprise beneath it all.

"I have no clue what could possibly be coming up soon, papa. You're gonna have to tell me so I can know too." I smiled wide at his son's sudden exasperation.

Just as Peter opened his mouth to speak, Brady ran into the kitchen shouting, "Jake is here! Jake is here!" only to be followed by the man himself a few seconds later.

At the sight of Jacob Black, dressed smartly in a pair of slacks and a white button up shirt, sleeves rolled up to show his forearms, my stomach instantly went into a wild flutter. I hadn't seen or heard from Jacob since last night when he returned to my door only to kiss me sweetly and tell me that he loved me. The revelation had startled me, unsettled me, elated me, but in the end I focused on the positive of it all. Jacob Black, successful and daringly handsome veterinarian, loved me. And honestly, that was a good thing.

See, in the hours since his revelation, I had made the decision to have a more positive outlook on things—namely, my relationship with the aforementioned successful and daringly handsome veterinarian. In the two months and some days that we'd been together, I had had more than my fair share of doubts and more often than not, those doubts had bled through and affected our relationship. Jacob was a good man, there was no denying that—but even saints have their limits and I knew that there was only so much that my boyfriend could handle before he comes to the conclusion that _I'm _too much to handle and turns tail to run as far as his legs can take him—and judging from the tone and sharp, muscularly chiseled body he had, he would be able to go pretty far.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" my boyfriend asked with a smile, quickly moving to stand behind me at the stove and pull me in his arms.

"Our birthday is this weekend and dad forgot!" Peter announced with a huff and an accusatory finger point in my direction.

Jacob, knowing full well what I was planning, feigned shock and fought a grin, "Well, I'll let you know something…" he trailed off in a stage whisper as he crouched down to look them in the eye, "I didn't forgot. And I actually have a surprise for you guys later."

The boys both ooh'ed and ahh'ed at the sudden mystery that was thrust before them; it only lasted a moment before they both began demanding to know what exactly Jacob had planned for them.

"Nope." He acted as though he were zipping his lips, "Eat your dinner!" He herded them toward the small dining table in the corner of my small kitchen and sat them both in front of mac-n-cheese before turning to me with a wide grin, "Hey."

"Hi." I smiled in return, having become accustomed the warm, fluttering sensation that came with every smile he sent my way. Without thinking about it much we leaned in for a chaste peck on the lips and a long embrace, knowing that we couldn't get too graphic with the kids only a few feet away.

And just like that, as I reveled in the warmth of his embrace, the strength of his hold, all of my troubles from earlier in the day just seemed to up and disappear I didn't think about Garret's sudden persistence to come to me after he'd left me so easily, I didn't worry about all the guilt I felt for accepting Billy and Sue's help with the upcoming party, I didn't worry about doing something wrong, something to push this man away from me. I just craved him and everything he made me feel.

"What's wrong, babe? You're shaking." He whispered, concern lacing his voice just as his arms tightened around me.

But was I shaking? If so, I didn't even realize it, but after a second I realized that he was indeed correct. I was trembling.

I didn't even realize how much this man meant to me until this moment, when the only thing on my mind were all the worries—the same worries that had so easily slipped away in his presence. I had come to rely on him and all that he promised to be with his words and actions.

And just as easily as the realization came to me, the fear that always accompanied such thoughts—the same fear I'd promised myself only moments ago to push away—take grip of my heart and squeeze. So naturally, I did the only thing I knew how to do in such situations; I pushed him away.

Turning my back to him, shrugging his concern off and keeping myself busy with dishing out another bowl of the cheesy dish, I lamely excused myself with a, "Just kinda tired I guess. Are you hungry?"

I knew he wasn't buying it, I could hear it in his voice and the sigh that left his lips before he let out a quick, "Nope." Leaving it at that, he turned all his attention on to the boys.

I was glad for the reprieve. It gave me a chance to berate myself in private.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob<strong>

I was frustrated.

Dealing with a stand-off-ish Paul was not the way that I had planned spending our first night together in my house at all.

The plan was to spend the weekend at my house—after two months, Paul was barely coming to my house, ridiculous, I know—and I would take them to see the animals when I went to check in with them at the clinic since it was my turn to make the late-night rounds. After that, we would just spend time together until Sunday—the twins' birthday—where we would take them to the little get together that we had planned with my family and some of Paul's friends. Saturday would simply be spent with together, since Rachel offered to take care of Peter and Brady—both to give me and my boyfriend some alone time, as well as time to put the finishing touches together for the party.

Would it be horrible to say I'm used to this kind of behavior from him, though? Because unfortunately, it's true. I'm at a loss as to what to do when to get him to trust me. I feel like I'm walking on eggshells sometimes. It's stressing me out, and although it is exhausting, I don't want to give up on him. I want him in my life like I've never wanted anything else but when we really get down to it, he's the one stopping us from progressing. Yes, it's only been two months, but in that two months, I've _barely_ learned about Garret, made love with him, and I was the first—and so far, only—one to say that I love him.

Thinking about it only served to make me depressed and feel a sudden weight, sinking into the pit of my stomach and just sitting there, so I pushed my worries to the back of my mind and focused on the kids and their infectious laughter as they reached the caged of area where a German Shepherd and her new pups were resting. The pups were excited for the contact, while the mother kept a sharp eye on the twins.

This was the main reasoning behind bringing them to visit the animals. I'd helped the owner with caring for and giving the new pups their shots so that they'd be safe to take home and sell. Instead of accepting payments for all the care and medicine we used, he agreed to let me have one puppy of my choice.

I planned of giving that puppy to Brady and Peter for their birthday.

Allowing myself a brief moment of sadness that Paul had decided to skip on the trip, saying he was tired and needed sleep, I stepped forward and helped the twins to let the cage open, watching carefully to see which one they liked best.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person<strong>

Charlotte Santos sat in the same chair she'd been sitting in only a few days ago, staring at the same kind faced man, nervously fidgeting with her dark brown hair—a habit from her childhood she'd never been able to shake. In the back of her mind, she knew what she was doing was wrong, and it was only a matter of time before the cat was out of the bag. Eleazar would be furious with her for going behind his back and doing this. But it had to be done.

"So," She began, her Georgia-peach accent thick with nerves, "you're sure this is the correct address? Home and work?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm positive." He seemed like he wanted to go on, but hesitated. Only slightly, though as he went on to say, "I'm glad that you're looking into seeing them before you take any action; for all you know you could be tearing them away from a happy home life."

Hearing this eased the pressure from Charlotte's chest, it helped her to remember why she'd come her in the first place. She knew that her husband wanted to take action now, to file a suit and fight for custody of Brady and Peter; but she couldn't, wouldn't ever pull children away from the only family they've ever known before knowing everything about the situation.

"If my husband calls," she began, speaking every word slowly, "he can't know that I've been here. He can't know that I'm planning to go and see Mr. Lahote and the twins. You understand?"

"My lips are sealed." The detective smiled warmly.

"I'm sorry, for the life of me, I can't remember your name." She blushed in embarrassment.

His deep throaty laugh rang through the room and warmed something deep inside of her, something she felt horribly guilty for feeling.

"Please, don't feel bad. The fact that you care enough to ask is considerate enough." He grinned again, but this time, it seemed different…rakish, deviant, maybe even predatory. "Felix Donahue, at your service."

Suddenly breathless, Charlotte muttered a simple, "Oh."

They stared at each other then, for a long moment, the air suddenly becoming thick with a rush of tension.

As if the devil himself had possessed her mouth, Charlotte found her suddenly blurting out, "I'm married."

That grin came back, accompanied with a raised eye brow. "I know."

"Oh God, I don't even know what—oh my lord, I just, feel a bit…frazzled with all of this." She held up the papers with Paul Lahote's information for emphasis.

"Well, maybe we can work something out. Maybe I can go with you; help you out with…_things…_to ease the frazzled feeling?"

Deciding, in for a penny, in for a pound, she looked across the desk and put on the flirtatious grin that had all the boys wanted her attention back when she was still a free girl and said a simple, "Maybe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Really sorry for the long wait! Really, I just got busy all of a sudden, but I should be back on track now! Things should be picking up from here on out, and also wrapping up in the near future! We'll see! Anyways, again, I'm sorry for the wait! I hope people are still interested in this story! Review to let me know what you think!**

**Notoriously Yours,**

**GoinnGaGa**


End file.
